Colby Daniel's Alternative
by Starlight Nova
Summary: In a parallel universe to what is happening in the main story, Colby embarks on a journey to satisfying his curiosity with mythological creatures that he has dreamed of for so long. But first, he has to test his powers to see if he is able to do it. Once he finds his true love in a dragoness, nothing can tear him apart from her. Is their love strong enough to keep them together?
1. A meeting with a wolf

**Series: A Hero's End, A Legends Rise**

**Book 1: Protectors of Earth**

**Chapter 3: The Way of The Warrior**

**Part 2: Meditation Heals the Mind: Alternative**

**Year: May 19, 2017: Noon **

For lunch I grabbed a can of spaghetti and some bread with some preserved milk. I did not want to keep Quin Shun waiting long, but I also wanted to try out the charm he gave me. Of course, I will be using it for my training as well as to materialize a bowl and spoon to eat with. What kid wouldn't want to try out something new and interesting, right? It is not every day where you can become a potential superhero just by getting some green slime splashed on you. What is even weirder now that I think about it, the green toxins disappeared after that flash of light and surge of energy I felt. I am not sure if anyone else felt it, but I am sure to have been recognized as missing by now.

*Sigh* _Anea must be wondering where I am,_ I think as I sit down on the floor in front of my bed to prepare to activate the materializing charm. Taking a deep breath and sitting cross legged, I grasp the charm in my right palm while setting aside my opened can of warm spaghetti. Quin Shun said I had to extend my consciousness near or around the pendent to observe the flow of energy. Well, I do sometimes feel like I can imagine my mind moving in one direction, or an ethereal part of me moving separate to my body. Guess I will have to try it.

Closing my eyes and holding in a deep breath, I slowly let it out as I release the pendent from my grasp and focus on the floor ahead of me. Nervously, I speak the words: "Virtutem animus affero bowl." While I speak the words, I imagine moving my consciousness down to hover over the pendent. Once I finish speaking, I feel a flicker of energy come from the charm. It grows stronger with each passing second and I try to memorize the feeling and flow of energy so I could do it without the charm next time.

After about ten seconds, the energy hits a peak; not as much as when I used the plasma ball of course and with a much lower energy pulse. I continue to stare straight ahead at the ground as I wait for a bowl to appear. A small glint catches my eye like a distant sparkling star. My eyes widen as a plain wooden bowl slowly starts to appear right in front of my eyes where I am looking. Not detailed or obsessive, the bowl is just a dried up piece of oak carved to the owner's desire.

After about a minute, the wooden bowl shimmers into existence and makes a small thump on the wooden floor. I hesitantly reach for the wooden bowl as it had just appeared out of nowhere. A big smile forms on my face as my left hand touches the smooth surface of the bowl. No dents, scraps, or marks of any kind. I pull the bowl closer to me while pulling the charm into my right hand palm once again. I stare in awe at what I could do once I learn how to control my powers. A gentle laugh starts to emanate from my mouth as I fall backwards onto the floor. The bowl clatters to the floor and rolls away from me as I exhaust myself. Now, I think I can start to believe in magic and everything else that I have read as fantasy. Where there is one thing that's real, there is another.

Emptied of laughter, I pull myself back up and reach for the bowl which had rolled slightly out of my reach to my left. I stretch to pick it up and set it right in front of me. Picking up my now moderately cool can of spaghetti, I poor it into the materialized bowl. I set the can down away to the right and ready myself to materialize a spoon. Thinking logically to use the charm a bit more to observe and memorize the flow of energy better, I straighten myself and say the words again.

"Virtutem animus affero spoon." I say confidently while resting my gaze to the right side of the bowl and fervently observing the flow of energy. Appearing much quicker, a plain, unornate silver spoon materializes with a thunk on the floor next to the plain wooden bowl. A wide smile dresses my face again as I pick up the silver spoon. Turning it around, I once again spot no blemishes or marks on the surface.

Satisfied, I dig into my spaghetti and meat ball soup. With gusto, I pause to un-wrap the bread from its packaging and dip a small portion of it into the sauce before biting a chunk off of it. I then take my milk and materialize some water into the cup and a stick to stir it with.

"Virtutem animus affero water, plastic stick." Like before, the water splashes into the cup with some concentration on my part to direct the flow and the stick appears just a few inches above, dropping down to mix the water and milk. It would not be a good choice to put regular milk down in my storage basement even if I did have a refrigerator or freezer. Preserved milk only requires some water and a stick to mix the contents, just like hydrated food in space.

After ten or so minutes of eating, I stand up and pick up the empty can of spaghetti and bag of left over bread. Leaving my bedroom, I pause and turn back to eye the bowl and spoon. _I must ask Quin Shun how to get rid of them, _I think, concerned that materializing too many things for too long will wear out the charm. Shrugging, I turn back around and deposit the can of empty spaghetti in the trash can near the front door, eyeing how full it is quickly getting. I then walk back down and tie the bag with a string on a table, then put it in a sectioned area for left over's.

Sighing, I walk back up and head to the front door. Before I reach it, I pause again to look to my right at the blank frame of the missing T.V. screen. I grasp the charm and casually fondle it around in my hand. A few ideas pop into my mind as to what else I could possibly do with this charm. If I can materialize everyday objects, then I must be able to create more complex objects with a little help from my power too. It is worth a try. Besides, I have been dreaming of being together with a dragon for so long.

Well, better to start off small then to break the charm and not be able to do what I have in mind at all. With that in mind, I head to bedroom and sit cross legged in the middle. Grasping the charm pendent once more, I slow my breathing and extend my mind so I can feel its energy. A faint wisp, a weak thread touches my thoughts in response to my investigation. I continue on as I decide on what I should materialize first before moving to something bigger.

Finally reaching the center, I feel the core of the charm and all the energy it has with it. I am certainly impressed as I feel bounds of potential energy for me to use. It looks like it is self replenishing too as I spot a small, almost imperceptible gap within the flow of energy.

Smiling, I open my eyes and withdraw my mind. Having had many fantasies about a lot of sexual encounters, I prepare myself to merge some of my power with the charms so it won't break or fade. I have been waiting for so long for a day like this when I would get to share my life with someone, even if that someone might not be permanent. Heck, maybe if I get the hang of it and study the flow of the charms energy long enough, maybe I can just materialize things with my own power and make them permanent. _Yeah, that sounds a lot better, _I say to myself as my smile widens even further.

Taking a deep breath, a rest both my hands on my knees and imagine what I want to materialize in my mind while saying the words out loud.

"Virtutem animus affero, bird." I say with a slight pause, imagining a picture of a pretty cockatoo right in front of me.

With a slow increase in energy, the charm gets to work. Small, weak and invisible tendrils reach out from the charm and merge onto the place where my vision rests. With each passing second, a hazy figure starts to form. Like when staring at the road and seeing heat rise up, I watch as a feathery mass starts to materialize right in front of me.

Taking slightly longer than the bowl or spoon, I hesitantly extend my own mind and transfer some of my power into the amulet. With a bright flash of light, the tendrils of energy thicken and expand by a few inches. I scrunch up my eyes as the flash of light temporarily blinds me.

After a few more seconds, the cockatoo finishes materializing as the flash dissipates and I open my eyes. What lies in front of me is not a cockatoo, but a wooden imitation of one. Sitting stunned by the turn of events, I curse myself and shake my head while picking up the wooden bird. The figurine of the bird is a beautiful pearly white with a blonde yellow crest on its head.

I sigh to myself as I set the bird down in front of me and put four fingers, two on each hand on my temple to message it. Quin Shun must know some words to make these things disappear. Once I start to be able to materialize things on my own, I will be able to just flick my mind and make it disappear by myself.

Knowing this will get me nowhere; I lower my hands and steady my breathing. With careful precautions, I delve deep within my mind and search for my own power, not for energy, but for information. I remember, when I was back in the hospital room, a treasure trove of information came to me, ready to be used to my will.

Thinking that will get me the word to make the cockatoo and the bowl and cup to disappear, I concentrate on finding that source of information again. With nervous expectation, I dig deep within my mind, searching for my power and the information.

After a few frustrating minutes, a flash of white light crosses my eyes. I lean back in surprise, almost banging my head against the wall behind me. It passes within a few seconds and I feel like I am swimming in an ethereal pool of energy. I grin a little as I find the source of my power. With patience, I begin to extract some power, hoping to re-ignite the pool of information I felt before.

In just four minutes, my mind begins to clear as a cascade of information jumps to the forefront of my mind once again. I halt the flow of my energy and quickly browse through the millennium of forgotten history available to me. Not seeing it anywhere, I ask myself a question, _how do I make things created with a materializing charm disappear?_ No sooner had I thought those words, then a cloud of information parts like clouds on a cloudy day. I move forward to see what is revealed to me.

The word: _Dispareo. _

_Vanish…that's it. Just, vanish in latin? Huh, I guess that is easy enough,_ I say to myself. Smiling victoriously, I slowly exit my mind and return to see the cockatoo still staring up at me in its bright, wooden colors.

"Dispareo" I say marginally louder than a whisper. In an instant, the bird vanishes without a trace, even without a poof of smoke.

I quickly get up and head to where I left the bowl and cup; nowhere to be found. _Oh, this is going to be fun._ I grin maliciously. Rubbing my hands while smiling evilly, I return to my bedroom. Instead of sitting in the middle, I sit on the edge and grab the pendent again. Extending my mind outwards to the charm, I find that that stunt of materializing the bird used significantly more energy than when I materialized the bowl or cup.

Shrugging to myself, I just say: "No bigy, I will be able to materialize things on my own soon enough." I say out loud.

Dropping the charm, I look straight at the ground and pick my target while choosing my words carefully. Within minutes, I have selected my next best playmate.

"Virtutem animus affero, Live Wolf." I speak, straining the 'live' and 'wolf' while putting pauses in between.

At the same time, I gently merge some of my energy with the charms so it won't get depleted. With a fizzle of heat, the spot where I am gazing at starts to shimmer. Silver sparkling mist slowly starts to spread out from the origin of its creation, getting denser and bigger by the second. My eyes slowly widen as a very vague shape of a quadruped comes into reality.

As the silver sparks start to fade to reveal a mass of fur and hide, the charm suddenly drops in power. The shape of the soon-to-be-wolf begins to vanish as the charm steadily loses power. Panicking, I push more of my energy into the charms and say the words again.

"Virtutem animus affero, Live Wolf."

It seems to help as the unnoticed black and white ethereal gleam of the charm now strengthens with the fortification from my energy. After several more agonizing minutes, the shape and physic of a live, wild wolf appears in from of me.

Staring starry eyed, I watch as the wolf's ears casually flick back and forth, trying to detect any source of a sound. The wolf appears to be about three and a half feet tall to the top of its shoulders. Its shoulders look to be big coils of muscle just waiting to be released.

I breathe out heavily in a sigh of relief, and that is when I see my life flash before my eyes. The wolf turns its head to me before I even get to finish my sigh of relief. When I open my eyes again, I am staring into the soul of a living, breathing, wild wolf.

"Oh, maybe this wasn't such a good idea at all." I mutter to myself.

The wolf pricks its ears up at my voice. Its eyes narrow and I start to hear a whining noise. Blinking my eyes, I realize that it is coming from the wolf.

"Ok? Nice doggy, nice wolfy, just...stay there. Uuum, dispa!" I shout as the wolf suddenly turns its whole body to me and crouches, ready to attack.

It growls menacingly while pulling its ears back against its skull. I back up as fast as I can on my bed, but it is not fast enough. Before I can get to the middle of the bed, the wolf springs up with the aid from its powerful hind legs and lands with both of its forepaws about level to my shoulders. Pushing me back involuntarily out of fear, I fall upon the springy mattress and lay paralyzed as the wolf continues to growl at me.

Both my hands are trapped by my side while I shrink as far as I can deeper into the plush mattress. Seeing my frightened nature, the wolf immediately stops growling and just stands there atop of me. With my eyes shut tight out of pure fear, I open them very slowly as the growling ceases and all I hear is the steady 'humpfh' of the wolfs breath.

Carefully, I finish opening my eyes and look back at the wolf that has me trapped on my bed. Now that my life has stopped flashing before my eyes, I can get a better look at the color, shape, and general physic of the wolf.

Its muzzle is covered in a thin, firm layer of soft fur. Its color is mostly comet silver, turning to chestnut gray and further back near its hind legs. Now that I get a clear view of it, I can see it is not an it, but a him. A nice thick mammalian sheath rests snugly beneath his two hind legs, colored a deep dark volcanic gray. His front legs change from silver to a pure snowy white, the same as his hind legs except from chestnut gray to white. Gulping, I look back up into the wolf's eyes and lay mesmerized by his silver dappled irises with flecks of blue in them.

"You're beautiful." I whisper as my mouth hangs agape at the majestic nature of the wolf.

With a distinct 'humpfh' of air through his nostrils as if to say 'thank you', he justly begins to lick my face in a playful manner.

"Ok! O…ok! Oh, Ok, yeah, I know, thank you too for…all that." I say as the wolf finally backs away to the edge of the bed and promptly sits down on his powerful hind legs while I move back and rest against the wall behind my bed.

Blinking and wiping the slobber out of my eyes and face, I gaze at the wolf as it sits patiently near the edge of my bed, waiting for me to do something. Finished getting all the slobber of me, I sit cross legged as me and the wolf observe each other in silence.

Looking at him even more closely, I can see faint gray markings swirling all over his back, mixing with his silver, thick and plush chestnut gray fur. I rest my hands in a U cup in between my legs as I stare at the wolfs, thick volcanic gray sheath. I smile inwardly at the thought of having the opportunity to suck off a wolf. Maybe if I had shape-shifting powers I could materialize a female and I could fuck her. But, it is too bad I don't, at least, maybe not yet I don't.

My smile transfers to my face while the wolf looks on, amused. With a cute 'hhrrm?' and a tilt of the head, the wolf brings my attention back to him. Looking up, I notice the wolfs floppy, silver/gray ears and nicely nestled thick sheath.

"Hehehe, I called you here, or, made you. You will do what I say; you won't hurt me, right?" I ask, not knowing if the wolf could also talk or not. Straightening out his head, the wolf gives a sharp, decisive nod and a short, quick bark, which is surprisingly understood by me.

"Yes, I am here to do what you want with me master. Sorry for scaring you earlier." The wolf says apologetically.

I stare open mouth and wide eyed as I hear the wolf both bark and speak a complex phrase to me.

"Di…d…did you just…talk?" I say in surprise.

"No," The wolf says with a quick snort. "You can understand me because of your powers. You are able to understand the speech of any animal, mammal, amphibian, or reptile as long as you have your power activated even just barely." The wolf replies courteously with a series of short barks and growls.

"Uuummm…Thank you?" I respond, unsure of what else to say.

"You're welcome, now, can we begin. I am kind of cramped down there if you know what I mean." The wolf says plaintively.

"Uh, sure, but, can I know your name, if you have one?" I ask curiously.

With an indignant 'humpfh' both naturally and in English, the wolf replies. "No, I do not. I am whatever you want to name me."

"Hmmm, how about Silver?" I ask.

"Good enough for me, now can we begin?" The wolf says with a whine, shuffling on his back legs; jingling his thick sheath at the same time.

"Sure, why don't you come here?" I say, pointing to the spot right in from of my legs.

With a fluid motion, the wolf, or silver, rises from his sitting position and strides over to me. I watch, fascinated as he seems to move in slow motion. His muscular front legs flex and contract with each motion. His flanks jump up in down in short, jerky motions as he jogs over to me. His hind legs ripple and pulse with bundles of muscle just waiting to be used. His tail wags from side to side to balance him on the bouncy mattress.

Continuing his elegant walk, Silver sits back down on his hind legs, which stretch taut under his bushy fur and hide. He then proceeds to look up at me with a wondering gaze. I stare back down at him with my hands outstretched behind me.

"So?" he asks simply.

"Oh," I reply, abashed. "Uuum, roll over?" I ask.

Raising an eye, he gets up and walks a few inches backwards and turns to face my left. He then lowers himself down to all fours and rolls towards me, exposing his soft underbelly as well as his well hanging sheath and balls.

I hesitantly lean forward and extend my left hand to rub his stomach while his hind legs and forelegs hang limply in the air. On first contact, I shy away a little, but then remember, this is something I have always dreamed of doing one day with dogs. Now that my other dream has come true of being a real life superhero, why not have the courage to do this? So, with my mind set, I firmly press my hand back onto Silver's lush silver and gray fur. The feeling is exquisite for sure, like petting a cat, but surprisingly much softer.

"Your fur is very soft silver." I say dreamily. All I get is a brief whine then a torrential rumbling purr.

Chuckling softly, I glide my hand slowly south to his sheath, which is just steadily starting to swell. The lush fur of Silver's coat is softer than a cat's, warmer than a kiss, and firmer than my bed. Inching gradually closer to his sheath, I rub in slow, sensual circles across his lush fur. Silver wiggles in anticipation as sparks of pleasure begin to enter his mind; I must be rubbing across some erogenous zones on his body.

Over the course of a minute, I steadily get closer to his now rapidly growing sheath. It begins to bulge out like his powerful hind leg muscles. As my left arm gets tired, I switch over to my right, scooting slightly to my left to continue my voyage downwards. With each passing moment, Silver's wriggling grows increasingly more urgent before he suddenly snaps at me.

"Will you just jerk me already!?" He barks in a quick and decisive action, rising his head up like he is going to bite but just baring his fangs in barely restrained animalistic urges.

I stiffen at his outburst and pause in my ministrations but then laugh out loud as I look at his scrunched up face and press on; no going back now. Rising up partially to get a better angle and get more comfortable before progressing. I lay my left hand in between his sweetly curled forelegs and rub in slow, loving circles on his chest while putting my right hand directly upon his sheath.

As I finish placing my left hand, I look to my right and see Silver's canine member start to peak out of his sheath. It looks to be a lot bigger than what I imagined they would be, but I suppose that wolfs are bigger than dogs would have to be my guess. It is still shaped like a typical canine penis with a large knot at base of the shaft.

I gently lay my hand onto his sheath and feel the warmth of his package. Silver whines at the light contact and wiggles some more before lying still, knowing the good part will come soon enough. Still stroking his chest in slow circles, I firmly press my entire palm onto his ripening sheath and start to message it back and forth. The heat radiating from it is very unusual, but I press forwards, having gone past the point of no return.

I lean forward to his rear, my left hand leaving his chest. I increase the speed of my strokes on his ever growing glowing red shaft. Placing my left hand on the middle of his stomach, I steady myself and pick up the speed some more. By now, Silver is vainly trying to stay still so he does not hurt me with his sharp claws.

In a moment of inspiration, I delve back within my mind to the cave of vast information at the ready for my use. I draw on more of my power, feeling a small tugging sensation within me. In mere moments, another word bursts forth; simple and ready to use: _Retineo, restrain._

Opening up my eyes, I speak the words to still my wiggling companion. "Retineo." Just like that, Silver becomes still.

I slow down on my ministrations to his hardening cock and look at his upper half. What greets me makes me burst into laughter. His eyes are wide open with fear and his ears are folded back tight against his head. Both his forelegs are strapped by an invisible force to his chest which is heaving up and down in panic. His hind legs are also pinned down to the bed while his now rigid canine member bobs in the open air. My laughter slowly vanishes as I see his distress.

Quickly, I lean over to his curled back ear and whisper something to calm his nerves. "Calm down Silver, I am just restraining you so you won't hurt me. Relax, there is nothing to be afraid of. I promise," Ever so slowly, his ears unfold and he raises his head, or tries to. "Oops. Here, let me fix that." I say in forgetfulness.

I gently lay my hand on his chin and access my powers, telling it to release his head and maw. Silver then bolts his head upwards and breathes heavily through his maw.

"Thank…you…I…will…trust…you master." Silver replies slowly, looking me straight in the eyes with a sincere look of trust.

Nodding my head, I shuffle back to his rear end and pause for a moment while Silver continues to pant softly to my left. Recognizing a slight problem or discomfort, I address it to Silver.

"Uuum, is it ok if I carry you to the floor, so we won't bounce so much on the bed?" Tilting his head at me in a queer way, he responds.

"Yes, I suppose that is ok, just be careful of my claws."

With his consent, I burry both my hands beneath his back. In a count of 1, 2, and 3, I heave upwards, rising unsteadily due to the springy mattress. I nervously approach the edge of the bed and lower myself down to the edge, Silver's glimmering rod bobbing up and down on the whole ride. Once my feet reach the floor, I lift up and walk to the middle of my cabin.

After reaching my destiny shortly thereafter, I lower Silver back onto his back, forelegs and hind legs still locked in place except for his head and muzzle. Getting back down to work, I cross my legs again and lean in close to his raging erection. With a creeping right hand, I place it back on the steaming red canine penis.

I start to play with his red rod, getting used to the warmth and texture of his member. The curves and dents surrounding his shaft glisten marvelously as his precum begins to creep out of its tunnel and drip own onto his soft, lush fur. Silver continues to whimper plaintively as I grasp his whole member within my sweaty palms. I give his poker a tentative squeeze and his hind leg muscles bunch up as he tries to buck, but my power restrains him from moving an inch.

Smiling happily, I start to jerk his shaft up and down slowly, then with increasing speed over the course of a few minutes. Before long, his canine knot begins to form and my smile grows, seeing as I am bringing him closer and closer to climactic bliss. I may not be receiving pleasure myself, but that will come soon enough.

I suddenly start to ram my hand back and forth while keeping my balance with my left hand in the middle of his stomach which is billowing in and out from the frantic pleasure that is rapidly building inside his head. Grinning from ear to ear, I rise to my feet, awkwardly still pumping his ever hardening shaft and inflating knot. I move so that I am behind him as I momentarily stop jerking him off. Silver whines from the lost sensation of my warm and sweaty hand; which feels so much like a female wolfs vagina, close in comparison, but good nevertheless.

He lifts his head and looks longingly down at me with puppy dog eyes. I just smile back and say: "I am getting into a better position."

Sitting on his fluffy arctic tail; never having any clue as to what species or race of wolves he is, I firmly grab his yearning shaft just below the knot with my left hand and grasp the rest of his length with my right hand. Smiling devilishly, I rapidly jerk him off at a fast speed right off the bat. His head flies back as his mind is assaulted with unrelenting pleasure, ten times better than a hot, warm vent.

I firmly pinch his canine knot at the base of his length with moderate strength. I continuously pump his shaft as his knot continues to grow larger. Now that I am behind it and paying attention, I see that his canine cock is indeed larger than a dog. If I had to guess, it would be a few inches longer and a good sized girth so that when wrapped around him, my hand completes one full circle.

Speeding up as I see his whining increase, I put more pressure beneath my vigorous stroking, which sends him into conniptions of continuous pleasure. Finally at the end of his endurance, his knot clenches up before he fires his load.

With a howl that is sure to be heard by Quin Shun, I wrap my whole hand around the base of his knot and squeeze while giving a few more short and swift pumps before Silver reaches his climax. His shaft jumps within both my hands as his pelvic muscle work overtime. With pent up energy, they guide his sperm to their opening.

Two seconds after Silver howls, his shaft grows completely rigid and the first spurts of semen soar up to his neck, splattering his silver coat. More globs arrive shortly after the first and they all relatively maintain the same strength. With his knot fully engorged, Silver's howl dies down as his muzzle becomes scrunched up with the sheer pleasure of his release.

It seems like decades before his orgasm winds down, but it is only fifteen seconds. Even after his initial climax recedes, a steady stream of semen escapes his glistening red shaft as he feels as if he has knotted a female wolf; being that I have a very firm grip on the base of his knot. Dribbles of cum ooze down the base of his shaft, across my hands and down to the floor, creating a white, sticky puddle. After a few more minutes, I release his knot and Silver begins to pant heavily with his tongue hanging out.

Stepping away, I come to rest beside his right flank and lay a steady hand on top of his tool.

"How did that feel?" I ask casually.

"Amazing," Silver whines in gratitude. "I must reciprocate the gesture after I have rested." Silver says.

"Uuum, maybe not. I just get horny thinking about doing this. Actually doing this is a great relief. I would not mind it though if you were a female." I answer sincerely.

"You can, just place your hand on me and say the words you said to get me here, but be more specific. The more detail the better. It won't mess up the spell, however long it may be." Silver replies.

"Oh, ok. Umm, maybe not today. Will you remember me if I make you disappear?" I ask inquisitively.

"Maybe, maybe not. The charms tuned to your energy now that you have merged some of it with its own, so yes, I will probably remember you, either as a male, female, hermaphrodite or your mate." Silver says in a series of grunts and growls while enjoying the afterglow of his climax.

"Oooook," I say unsure. "I better go, Quin Shun is waiting for me. I should not have taken this long anyways." I reply.

"Ok, but, can you release me from you restraint before saying the words, I am kind of cramped right now." Silver responds in a low whine of distress.

"Oh, sure." I respond. I quickly lay a hand on Silver and access my powers, telling it to release its hold. I feel a great loosening of my muscles as Silver breaks free of his own restraints.

Saying goodbye, I say the word "_Dispareo,"_ then head out the front door, looking once again at the blank frame of a missing T.V. before walking to where Quin Shun sits.


	2. A Dragons dream

After what seemed like hours, Quin Shun returns from his trance like state. Blinking and nodding his head, he gathers his posture and clears his throat.

"So?" I ask. "What did you find?"

"Interesting...Very, interesting." Quin Shun replies nonchalantly.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask

"Oh, nothing. Your energy field is very faint, but present enough for me to see it. It is also unique, not unlike my own in any way." Quin Shun responds.

"So my energy is doing this to my eyes?" I ask while pointing to my eyes with both hands.

"It would appear so, yes. It would seem you are very...special among other protector." Quin Shun answers.

"How so?"

"In the way that means you will surpass whoever is the current protector here."

"And who is that? Do I know him?" I ask curiously

"In a way," Quin Shun says slowly. "But the important thing right now is for you to meditate. Focus your mind all around you like how you observed the flow of energy from the charm I gave you."

"Like Eragon?" I ask

Pausing me a moment before responding, Quin Shun thinks. "Yeesss, like Eragon." Quin Shun says finally.

"Ok" I reply. I turn back around and sit cross legged on the circular tree trunk. I breathe in a few deep breaths then quickly say _Dispareo _to make the bowl and water disappear. I then promptly look at Quin Shun.

"Uuuhh, how long do I have to do this for?" I ask.

"Until you have achieved the ability to see and hear everything at once, yet nothing at all." Quin Shun answers methodically.

Nodding, I close my eyes and deepen my breathing, calming my mind before I extend it as far as I can to every part of the forest. Quin Shun watches me for a few more seconds before turning and walking out of the clearing.

Minutes go by as I try to steady my breathing. I faintly hear Quin Shun leave to wherever he might go. He said to do this until I am able to hear everything yet nothing at all, sounds like this is going to take a long time.

I continue to breathe in and out evenly to calm my mind, extending it out in a circle to investigate every part of the forest at once. A sensation like a building heat suddenly interrupts my thoughts and makes me lose focus. I open my eyes reluctantly as I look around for what could have caused it.

My mind flashes back to earlier in the day where I helped Silver relieve some stress. Could the thought of touching a wolf's cock be arousing to me? Well, I have thought of having intimacy many times with dragons, male or female. I guess pleasuring a wolf is no different than that.

Quin Shun is gone, and, now that I think of it, I am kind of pent up from not being able to do anything in the three months I was in the hospital. Maybe now that I have a whole forest for myself I can materialize that dragon I have always wanted to be with.

Thinking Quin Shun will not be back until morning, I could have my fun and then resume my training as if nothing happened. Best thing to do is to start right now so I don't waste any time. With my mind set, I reach down to grasp the materializing charm that Quin Shun gave me, and that I first materialized Silver with.

If I added more of my energy to it, I should be able to materialized a dragon, although I may want to check with Silver with some things first. I still have no idea how much energy I can use until I am exhausted or tired, like at the bank robbery. I sure won't be trying that trick again anytime soon until I am confident in my abilities.

With a big sigh to let the tension out, I briefly close my eyes and join my energy with the charms to materialized Silver again.

"Virtutem animus affero, Live Wolf." I speak, saying it just like last time, even going to picture what Silver looked liked back in the cabin.

With my right hand still grasping the charm and being seated on a tree stump, I look down at the ground to where I want Silver to appear. It still takes a few minutes for him to materialize, but my effort is soon rewarded when the silver sparkling mist dissipates from the spell.

Silver is sitting on his muscular hind legs, the same color I remember him as from last time. His muzzle is covered in a thin, firm layer of soft fur. His color is mostly comet silver, turning to chestnut gray and further back near its hind legs. Silvers sheath is still a deep dark volcanic gray. His front legs change from silver to a pure snowy white, the same as his hind legs except from chestnut gray to white. Silver's silver dappled irises with flecks of blue in them stare right at me as I breathe a sigh a relief. Glad to know that he is the same as before.

"You called me master?" Silver says while tilting his head and panting through his snowy white muzzle. His silver/gray ears flicking back and forth rapidly, catching every sound made in the forest.

"You're still Silver, the same wolf I materialized in the cabin, right? You remember me?" I ask hesitantly, unsure if it would be that terrifying experience all over again where he scared me half to death.

"Yes, I am," Silver says with a few grunts and whines. "I am surprised I remember who you are, but what I said must be true if I am where I am right now. Is there anything you desire master? A favor in return for what you helped me with earlier today, maybe?"

"Uh, no, not right now. Actually, I called...materialized you to ask you a few questions, if that is ok?" I respond.

"Sure, I am yours to do whatever you want with, as is whatever or whoever else you materialize." Silver replies in a series of high and low grunts and growls.

"Ok," I say uneasily. Now that that's done with, back to my question. Now, what was it, oh yeah! "Will I have enough energy, or power to fully materialize a dragon? Combined with the charms energy of course." I ask nervously.

"You should be able to materialize a dragon of reasonable size, if you moderate your energy usage with the charms, yes, you definitely should be able to." Silver replies in a string of barks and growls.

"How big will I be able to make the dragon?" I respond.

"aahhh, I would say about a few inches or a foot or two bigger than a Great Dane." Silver replies methodically.

"Oh, well...that's pretty big, I mean, that's a good size for me to start with." I say to myself as I stretch out my legs so my feet touch the ground.

"Yes, will that be all master?" Silver responds.

"Oh, yes, thank you Silver. Dispareo." Silver nods his head in gratitude as he melts into the shadows and back from wherever he came from.

I take a deep breath as I stand up and stretch, getting ready to materialize an actual dragoness. My gray training robes flutter in the light breeze of the forest air as I crack various bones to further release the growing tension within me.

"I shouldn't be nervous," I say to myself out loud. "I have dreamt of this for such a long time. All those other stories about dragons with humans or dragons with beautiful mates have gotten my attention for a long time. Now it is my turn to make that a reality."

Sitting back down on the tree stump, I merge my mind once more with the charm and speak those long awaited words.

"Virtutem animus affero, live, female, Dragoness." I start to feel the effects of the spell almost immediately as the charm struggles to produce enough power to materialize the dragoness I am firmly picturing within my head.

I pour more of my energy into the charm to maintain its strength. The same hazy shape starts to procure as I continue to think solely on the dragoness I want and how I want her to look like.

Minutes go by that seem like hours. Detail after painstaking detail is etched into the slowly materializing frame of the soon to be beautiful dragoness. A more physical form starts to appear as ten minutes go by unheeded. The required usage of power is beginning to get to me as my breath comes in big heaving breaths. With an iron will and steel determination, I continue to focus my energy to the charm so it can finish its job.

After fifteen minutes of agonizing waiting, the air starts to resonate with a high pitched hum, not at all different than the sound I heard within my mind when the bank robbery took place. Silver, red, orange and pink mist starts to form all around the shape of awaited dragoness. It starts to swirl around her like a typhoon, going faster and faster. My eyes strain to follow their movement as the fatigue of the materializing charm starts to get to me.

I quickly rise to walk to my awaiting dragoness, but fall over before I even get to take a step. My eyes close as my body rushes up to hit the ground. Within a split second, the silver, red, orange and pink mist dissipates outwards from the form in a flurry of activity and a blurry shape bounds over to catch me before I hit the ground.

My brain wakes up to a soft voice calling my name. It sounds caring, velvety like a new silk dress. The voice also sounds urgent, almost frightful as I groan upon obtaining consciousness.

I can feel my body lying on solid ground, that's for sure. I can also feel something to my right of where I lay. That certainly seems to be where the distressed voice is coming from.

"Master...master? Please master, wake up!" cries the feminine voice.

It worked. Without a doubt, that is the dragoness that is waiting for me to wake up, but, why was I unconscious? Maybe Silver was wrong and I couldn't materialize a dragon? But what is that desperate cry that is trying to get me to wake up.

"I know you're there master. I will wait here until you wake up." Says the draconic voice in a soothing tone. Seems I can even understand draconic languages as well as animals. Yeah me.

No, it must have worked. I saw something come to catch me. Whatever...whoever is besides me must be who I materialized. Well, it won't do to keep her waiting any longer. Even now, I can feel my member starting to shift within its confinements, wanting to be free, to feel the soft embrace of the, my dragonesses silky wet confines.

With that thought I start to scrunch up my face, groaning as I force my eyes open and into the waiting face, or muzzle of a beautiful dragoness. The voice halts, gasping as she notices my movements to wake up and starts to nudge me, encouraging me further.

"Yes, I am here, I am waiting." She says soothingly. Like how a mother calms her crying infant with love.

My eyes slowly drift open, closing and opening a few times to adjust to my dark surroundings. When my eyes open all the way, what greets me is beyond what I could have ever imagined. A narrow orange/red muzzle fills my view as I regain my vision. Wonderful eyes the color of emerald and diamond blink back slowly at me as I orientate myself as to what is happening.

"Wh-who are you?" I ask uncertainly, still trying to figure out if what I am seeing is indeed what I intended to create.

"I am yours master, to do with how you want or please." She answers in a serene voice that cascades over rocks like falling water.

I try to get up to both relieve my aching member and see all of my creation. The dragoness seems to get my message on what I want and stands up to steady me as I slump back on the tree stump. I close my eyes to slow my breathing and ready myself for what I will see.

"Are you ok master?" The dragoness asks caringly.

I open my eyes to find those emerald diamond eyes still looking at me. "Y-yes, I am ok, why wouldn't I be?" I reply as I start to gaze upon the rest of her form. She either fails to notice my roaming gaze or wants me to feel secure with her company. She sits patiently on all fours with her chest and stomach on the soft grass as I examine her shape and form.

Her colors match those of what the swirling mist had been when she was still being materialized. Her main scales on her back are a deep red, almost crimson except for a few speckles of orange that swirl in elegant patterns. Her wing joints change from red to orange as they progress further up the appendage, becoming a lighter shade of pink towards the wing tip. The leathery membrane is an iridescent orange which changes to a dazzling pink as it edges towards the edge. The scales grow more refined as they travel up her neck and to her head. Her red and orange coloring continues until it engulfs her head. The underside of her neck is not as heavily armored as her back or chest as it takes on a healthy pink color as well.

"You took quite the fall when you tried to materialize me. I just wanted to know if you were ok." She replies, her jaws moving to form the words perfectly as if she spoke English since birth. No magic, no mysterious understanding, no translations, just good old English.

I stop my inspection of her body as she answers my question. I did not think it would be possible for her to speak naturally without the need of any translation. I was thinking it would be like Eragon and Saphira, Telepathically, not mouth to...muzzle.

"You can speak normally?!" I exclaim in surprise. Taking this calmly, the dragoness tries to alleviate any fear or nervousness about her I might have.

"Yes I can. It is what you desired when you thought of me in your head, is it not?" She responds casually.

"I...Yes, I did imagine that for you. Would you..."

"Be allowed to finish your inspection. Yes, of course. Anything for you master." She replies prideful of herself. She even shifts to the right a little more so I can get a better look at her back side.

I straighten myself up against the tree stump to get into a comfortable position before continuing; my right leg folded in against the thigh of my left leg which remains straight. I resume my inspection of the beautiful dragoness that sits right before me.

I assume the underside of her stomach is just as heavily armored as her chest as well as a lighter pink color. Her front legs change from fiery red to moonlight silver, almost the same color as Silver's, but with a hint of gray and orange mixed in. Her back legs are a more vibrant red shaded with swirls of orange and specks of silver as they travel down her haunches to her feet. The scales on her side are neither heavily nor lightly armored, but a mix of in between. Their color shifting to a startlingly bright silver shaded with some sparkling blue. Last but not least, her tail is wrapped in a combination of red, orange, pink, and silver. The tip of her tail ends in a vibrant blue as she moves it without thought back and forth across the ever darkening forest floor.

"Are we going to start any time soon?" The dragoness queries as I look up at the rapidly fading light.

"Wha-what do you mean?!" I reply, startled.

"You know what I mean. It is the same reason why you materialized me in the first place silly, as well as that wolf you had fun with in your cabin." The dragoness responds sarcastically. She flicks her tail as well as raises her line of frills on the top of her head and neck while she answers my questions.

I must have not looked hard enough because I missed a whole world of color. Her frills are like regular spikes, but longer and connected with fragile leather like her wings that swirl together with an array of silver, red, and blue colors. Her horns, which are a plain but sparkling white; the same as the claws on her feet, rise up before curving gradually upwards to the sky. Looking back, I see that her frill continues down her back and ends a few inches before the beginning of her tail. She flicks and readjusts her wings, muscles twitching in response as she waits for my reply.

She seems to be well toned in agility and dexterity. Small pockets of muscle ripple and contract around her wing joint, neck, biceps and thighs as she shifts about, looking for something to do. Her eyes remain locked on me as she tries to concern what I am going to do next. Her flanks heave in and out with every breath she takes, expanding until every detail on her scales can be made out before sagging inwards to exhale.

"What are you waiting for?" She asks shyly. She tilts her head and partly lowers her frill, wondering when I am going to move.

"I...uh, have never been close to a dragon before, let alone a dragoness as stunning as you. But I...would like to...*gulp* would you let me touch you before we...begin?" I ask, desperate to find out what she feels like.

The feel of her scales, the contraction of her breath and muscle, the warmth of her hide. My dream is coming true. If only I can get past this wall of nervousness I am feeling. I will be able to do anything after this.

"Of course master. I do not mind." The dragoness replies as she rises from the ground to pad the few steps up to my side. I curl my legs into a lotus position as she lays down right in front of me, even going to resting partly on her right side so I can feel all around her.

I sit nervously as she swings her head back over to watch my reaction. She is definitely bigger than Silver was, probably a good few feet bigger than a Great Dane even. Sitting down she looks to be about two and a half to three feet height and... probably two or three times as long. As she approached me, she seemed even bigger, around four or five feet and the same length as before. Now that she is closer, I can feel the gently heat radiating off her scales which flows towards me, warming me up slightly in the cooling night.

"Uh, thank you..." I hesitate as I do not know what to call her.

She gives a small draconic chuckle which sounds like pebbles in a tin can before responding. "You may call me Cyalina, or you can call me Calin. Either one is fine."

"Oh, thank you, Calin." I reply graciously.

"I know you named that wolf Silver, but I thought this name would suit me better." Calin responds.

"That's fine." I reply.

"Are you going to touch me or what?" Calin says, slightly impatient while raising her frills before lowering them again.

I can feel she is eager to get started, to feel my hands on her body, to feel my skin against her soft, smooth scales. I know she yearns to feel my hands close to her slit, rubbing slowly, teasing her. I can feel she wants me to take it as slow as I need it to, but is also itching to get down to business.

I chuckle at her unseen attitude and inch forward to get a better angle to begin my administrations. Calin lowers her head near her front legs and rustles her wings higher up on her back while her tail swings energetically behind her.

I slowly bring both my arms forward and lay them gently on her scaled flanks. The texture of her scales here is like smooth rocks in a garden. I can faintly feel the chords of pulsing muscle beneath her hard exterior. They flow and ripple with each move she makes, with each breath she takes. She rumbles deep within her throat, what I take to be a draconic purr. Smiling, I start to move my hands up and down, grating my skin against her soft, warm scales as she continues to purr contently.

I start to move my hands further up, next to her wing joint and forearm. Calin diligently watches me as I slowly explore the texture and feel of her body. Her wings flicker occasionally, sometimes spanning outwards in a short stretch before folding in. Her anxiousness can be seen in the way she fidgets around with her tail, leaving a well worn path in the dirt and leaves.

As I reach her wing joint, she tenses up a little and I stop before touching the valuable muscle that enables her the ability of flight. I look up to see her pleading face before she speaks.

"Just be careful." Is all she tells me before relaxing again, having complete trust within her master, within me.

I nod in understanding, not wanting to even consider damaging such a beautiful specimen's way to feel the air caress her scales in flight. I gently move my left hand onto her lean and muscled packed shoulder, just below her wing joint, while my other hand comes to lie upon the bone and grainy textured scales above it. I methodically caress the area above her wing joint, moving my fingers carefully, letting them float as light as a feather a I rest my other hand on her shoulder.

Rubbing just above her wing joint seems to be an erogenous zone for her because she completely lowers her head onto her paws while her wings fully relax and give into my touch. Her purring increases to that of a rumble and her tail picks up speed as I move in circles on her wing. I can feel every crevice and twitch of muscle beneath her scales. The feeling arouses me more than I care to admit. The muscles within her shoulder remain relaxed, only tensing up when her body subtly shifts to accommodate my position.

Deciding that I have teased her enough, I stop my administration on her left wing joint and casually move both my hands up her smooth neck. I can feel her rumbling purr with my hands as her eyes are closed and she lies content to let me do whatever I want. It surprises me a little that she would have this much faith within me, but I can kind of rationalize she knows what I want in the end. My persistent arousal having increased dramatically since I first laid eyes on her beautiful form, I quickly hasten to bring my hands up to her head and travel to the underside of her jaw.

Calin opens her eyes in surprise and stares at me while my hands stop beneath her lower jaw. I steadily raise her head and she gets what I want her to do as she lifts it up until we look at each other eye to eye. She makes a curious rumbling noise within her throat and I just chuckle and lean forward, bringing my lips together with hers to kiss her.

Her eyes fly open before immediately softening at my gentle touch. Calin brings up her left arm and rests it lightly on my back. I open my eyes and she smiles while she kisses me. Our tongues entwine as she pulls me closer to her body, almost smothering me with her heat.

I close my eyes again as we share a loving embrace. Our tongues dance together as we revel in each other's embrace. We stay together as long as we can before I run out of breath. I tap the side of her neck twice, letting her know I need to breath. She releases me from her grip as we both pull away. Calin licks her lips while I fall back on my butt and catch my breath.

"That was...amazing." I say while Calin continues to revel in the taste of my mouth.

"I agree. You do taste great. I bet you taste even better down there." She says, raising a single talon to point to my obvious bulge within my gray training robes.

I look down and gap at the sight of my hidden erection. I smile and almost casually start to discard my clothing. Calin waits patiently for me to finish, even more eager to have me touch her from behind, to eventually have me either mount her or squirt in her mouth or preferable both.

I first take off my shirt and get up to lay them on a low hanging tree branch on the perimeter of the small field inside the forest. I then proceed to lower my pants and underwear to let my semi-hard erection bob freely into the open air. I turn around to find Calin sitting on her haunches, watching me the entire time. The sight unnerves me slightly but an unseen courage within me comes forth, bringing me the strength and bravery to continue on to the end.

"What do you think?" I ask while striding forward towards Calin. I look down involuntarily to see moisture on the grass, most definitely from her sex. A full moon shines high in the sky, letting down all its light into this small clearing, illuminating it enough for me to see where Calin is. Her colors are dulled, but not their brilliance.

"I think you are alright. I could change that if you want to make it bigger." Calin replies casually.

"R-Really?!" I shout in surprise.

"Yes. You materialized me. I have a few magical powers of my own as I am a dragon. Just say the word and I can make your small cock grow into something bigger that most men would envy in your world." She responds, not thinking it weird or unnatural in the slightest.

"That would be great." I answer. I come to stop before her elegant frame. Her shoulder easily reaches up to my neck, her head curving back and then forward in a C shape so she can look at me at eye level.

"Ok, just stand still. This won't hurt a bit." Calin replies before slowly brining her snout forward.

I restrain myself from backing away, opting to stand straight and tall before this mighty creature, no, dragon. Calin eventually opens her muzzle and breathes a slow and gentle stream of hot and humid air onto my now quickly growing member. Her breath slightly makes the skin around my cock tingle. As I had not shaved down there in months, nor had I have the inclination to do or be able to do it for awhile, I let her do whatever she wants. Her hot breath seems to burn away all the hair, leaving the area very clean.

Calin now pulls her head back and extends it again, only to engulf my whole member within her mouth easily. I jump and gasp at the sudden warmth of her mouth. The feeling is exquisite and easily pleasurable to any weak minded man who just wants release. I lightly bring my hands forward to rest on her slender neck. She then extends her tongue all the way out to touch the base of my cock, to where she burned off all my hair.

She then proceeds to suck gently on my shaft, willing it to grow and distend to her will. I groan and moan in continual pleasure as she mercifully sucks my cock, making it quickly grow to its fully hard and ready state.

As soon as it had started, she pulls back, licking her draconically scaled lips again. I lean forward a bit before straightening out. I open my eyes to find her eyes closed, probably relishing my taste from below.

"Why did you stop? I thought you were going to make my member grow?" I ask warily.

"I am and I will, just let me savor this flavor. I can't wait to get the real thing." Calin says seductively. I blush as I take a step back.

"Well, the longer you take, the longer you will have to wait until you can taste it." I reply, mimicking her tone as much as I can and failing. I give a short cough and cross my arms and begin to tap my right foot impatiently against the cold hard ground, having discarded every shred of clothing.

"Oh, you're absolutely right. I will do that right now." And with that statement, she jumps on me, making me fall onto my back on the cold and rough ground. She seemed to have my safety in mind as she touches her tail to the spot of my landing and makes it soft and flexible, like a bed before quickly moving it out of the way. The feeling of the grass if not holy unwelcomed, but is still an uncomfortable feeling on my bare back.

"Ooompfh! Why did you do that!?" I yell at her. Calin pulls her silver ear frills back before she reaches down to enlarge my cock.

"Sorry master, but this is much easier for me to work with, considering how big I am." She replies apologetically. She begins to whine and lowers her head, staring straight at my lean chest.

Feeling sorry, I bring up my right hand to bring her head forward. She gives a startled yelp before complying with my wishes. I close my eyes and ease her head to my lips so that they meet again in a passionate kiss.

After some time and once I run out of air again, I release my hold on her head and she pulls back, a little stunned.

"No, I am sorry to have yelled at you. Please, forgive me. Just, tell me when you're going to do something like that again ok?" I ask sincerely, concerned I hurt her feelings, not that something I materialized could have feelings.

"You do not need to ask for my forgiveness master. It is I who should ask for yours in what I did." Calin says a little more cheerily.

Chuckling, I answer back. "Of course Calin. Now, if you do not mind enlarging my cock so we can continue?" I ask.

"Oh, of course." Calin responds hastily before moving backwards to position her maw next to my member.

She then lowers it and breaths another, much longer breath of hot air onto my cock. Calin pulls back and just stares at it as I groan in the slight pleasure before propping myself up to look at my cock.

"Wait a second." Calin says impatiently.

And indeed, after one second, a tight tingling sensation fills my loins as my cock starts to pulse and spasm uncontrollably as a few beads of pre-cum spill forth from my hardened member. I moan loudly as I watch my cock begin to pulse, growing and building with each passing second. It also seems to grow in girth as the sensation within my gut and loins continues to grow more intense.

Calin looks pleased with her skill and drops her head down to give my rapidly growing member a swift and wet lick. I groan again at the feeling of her silky tongue and throw my head back, unable to watch as my cock spasms continuously as it grows longer. 2 inches, 4 inches, 8 inches. 1.2 inches in girth, 2.3 inches in girth, 4.6 inches in girth.

After five minutes the pulsing slows down to a dull throb. My tired pelvic muscles stop clenching and the oncoming orgasm that had been steadily building fades. I lie on my back, slightly exhausted as Calin comes up to my side.

"Are you ok master?" She asks, still concerned about my well being.

"Yes...I am... Is it...Is it bigger?" I ask in between heaves of breath.

"Look for yourself." Calin replies.

I sense her form moving behind me and a tentative nudge near the back of my neck. I smile and slowly bring myself into a sitting position before looking back to my left to see her dark red colored muzzle in my view. I bring my right hand to her lower jaw again and she brings it forth before I have to do anything. We kiss again, although shorter this time as I am eager to see my new length.

I turn around, wiping the saliva from our kiss from my lips and stare in surprise at my new cock. It is definitely bigger than any other man's I have seen...on the internet that is. It is not nearly as big a horse's, just the right length for me I believe. 8 inches long and 4.6 inches in girth.

"This is wonderful, thank you Calin." I say while she comes around to sit in front of me on her haunches.

"You're welcome. Now, can we move on please?" Calin asks with a distinct whine in her voice. She tilts her head and cocks and eyebrow to add in emphasis to her plea while shifting on her front legs nervously. I vaguely notice a line a fluids covering the forest floor wherever she walks. Boy she must be eager.

I chuckle as I look into her gorgeous emerald diamond eyes. That look most certainly reminding me of a dog begging for food. I rise up to my feet, brushing off a few stray leaves and walk towards her with my length proudly dangling in front of me. The cool night breeze gently caresses my newfound member, making me tremble slightly in unrestrained pleasure. Her eyes light up as she sees me moving, giving a small bounce of excitement before quickly rising up on all fours and turning around to present herself.

I slow down as I get closer, somewhat unsure of what to do. Calin looks back at me with a look that just screams, Breed Me! I frown slightly as I wonder what to do next. Calin quickly catches onto my mood an turns around again. She trots up to me and lowers her nose until it touches my forehead. I raise my head in surprise, just about to ask what she is doing before a flood of memories enters my mind.

Foreign to say the least. Draconic in origin it seems as Calin gives me vast amounts of knowledge on how to mate with her, play with her, and tease her until orgasm. Her probing thoughts fade after a while and I find myself staring very closely into those emerald diamond eyes of Calin. I jump back a step before calming myself.

"Tha-Thank you C-Calin." I say before shivering a little. She tilts her head and replies.

"Again, you're welcome. You seem to be getting cold master. Come close to me. I will keep you warm while we have our fun." She smiles as she walks closer to me.

I nod my head and approach, making a twirling motion with my pointer finger for her to turn around. She shakes her head in denial.

"Not yet." She comes closer and rests her snout against my bare chest, humming an oddly soothing melody as she closes her eyes.

Warmth fills my body like when you're under a mountain of blankets when you are sick. The heat fades slightly to a more comfortable degree before she pulls back. It also reminds me of what Quin Shun did to warm me up when I arrived in this forest.

"There. Now, it is time to begin." Calin says while turning around and hefting up her lithe and agile tail to present herself once again to me.

A gorgeous sight, the bane of every man's dream lies right in front of me as Calin waits for me to proceed. My mouth hangs an inch lower as I stare right at her dripping wet slit. Her most prominent colors, red and orange, merge around her sex to create an almost peach like frame. Her vertical slit is longer than a women's, and I guess much deeper too considering her size. Her scales grow much smaller as they become almost undefined, looking like velvet.

Calin shifts her haunches impatiently, shifting her feet from side to side, making her sex twitch and open up just an inch, more than enough for me to get a quick peak. She curls her neck around to look at me, her emerald diamond eyes blinking in the moonlight sun. I chuckle before stepping forwards and placing both my hands onto her luscious hips. Calin swings her head back around before giving a low snort, eager to get starting.

"Alright, just let me get you ready first." I say, also in anticipation to the following events.

I slowly move my hands down her hips, feeling her thighs and the nervous twitch of muscle. The scales near her tail grow smaller as I progress closer to her awaiting sex. A smell like candy cane and cinnamon delicately wafts up from its confinement to tickle my nose. My own arousal jumps in response to her tempting aroma, squirting a few more drops of pre-cum onto the ground.

I lift my hands and place them just outside her dripping vent. I can feel the tension in her muscles as she shivers at the light touch. I then start to slowly move my hands in decisive circles, messaging, shifting, and stretching her muscles as well as spreading her slit wider for me to see inside.

It is like a crimson red cavern with pulsing walls of stone. Calin's breathing comes out in long drawn out breaths, clearly enjoying the teasing. I smile as I gradually work myself closer to her entrance, my member jumping eagerly as I greedily drink in her lusty aroma.

Before long, her scent drives my rational mind behind bars. My more primal instincts come out as I try to refrain from plunging into her silky depths and claim her right here and now. Calin senses my resistance and clenches up her internal muscles within her vent. She squirts a small dose of her vaginal liquid onto my face. I involuntarily open my mouth and swallow the substance.

My eyes widen as the taste drives me wild. She does not have any particularly noticeable taste, but rather a bunch of light scents that mix with my own musk. My scent must be getting to her too because she starts to whine in need for something to fill the hole within her stomach. An aching need that only I can quench, who only she desires from.

My smile grows lustful as I take another small step forward. I gently put more pressure behind my rotating hands, giving Calin more pleasure as she hisses into the night air while I shift her scales around pleasurably.

"Ooohh, yeah, right there, give me more!" She moans as I continually increase the pressure gradually until I am almost spreading her sex wide enough for me to see the bottom. I pull her folds apart, scrunching them up before pushing them together, forcing a few drops of her own fluids to dribble down her thighs.

I decide to take away my right hand from her sex in which Calin whines at the loss in pleasure. I lean forward until my chest almost touches her slit as I stay my other hand. Putting my right hand on her back as she arches her tail further away, I whisper something into the night.

"Lower you chest to the floor my darling."

Calin immediately understands what I want to do and complies, lowering her chest to the floor while spreading her wings before settling them more comfortable on her back. She flexes her back legs, her muscles shifting and contracting under her gleaming hide as she straightens them out while raising her tail higher and out of the way so I can have easier access to her dripping sex.

I nod in acceptance before resuming my gentle, circular administrations near her needy sex. After a minute or two, I change tactics. I stop my circular motions and lean forward, her hips positions just right so I don't have to crouch. I plant a swift and loving kiss right on her emerging clitoris, the action making Calin shudder in new waves of pleasure.

I smile deviously and peck at her engorging clitoris, making Calin moan and hiss repeatedly under the assault. Her breathing begins to increase as her vent starts to contract rhythmically. Having to conclude she is going to reach her climax, I vigorously suck on her sensitive nub of flesh and brush my hand right against her slit; not penetrating but giving her even more pleasure.

Calin groans and hisses loudly under clenched teeth as the contractions get faster and more erratic. Her breathing becomes uncontrolled as she rolls her hips, desperate for even more stimulation. I give it to her in one push. I increase my suction on her clitoris as I plunge my left arm deep within her rapidly contracting vent while closing it into a tight fist. Her muscles squeeze gently around my arm for a few seconds before Calin holds her breath.

I smile victoriously as Calin bucks her hips up against my mouth as she climaxes all over my arm. Her muscles start to spasm and contract uncontrollably as she grits her teeth and closes her eyes, riding out her large orgasm. Vaginal fluids flow in a steady stream out of her vent to drip onto the ground. Her tail flails overhead, safely out of harm's way of injuring me while her wings flutter involuntarily.

Her vent continues to roughly squeeze and pull my arm inwards, powerful muscles trying to keep it within her to fill her aching need. Calin lowers her head and lets out short and lustful grunts, her face squished in a sea of pleasure while her frills extend and lower automatically. She rids out her climax as I get to feel her powerful muscle ripple and contract around my bare arm, silky smooth and generously wet with her fluids. Her tunnel pulses around my arm with a firm pressure, her silky walls undulating around my arm continuously. Copious amounts of vaginal fluids sticking to and coating my arm just like it will soon to my enlarged member.

Finally after three minutes of writhing and bucking, Calin slowly comes off her large climax. I laugh as she pants heavily and rests her chest on the ground. Her wings flutter at random intervals, probably from involuntary muscle contractions. I slowly pull my left arm out, now coated in a generous amount of her vaginal fluids as her muscles weakly pulse against it.

With a loud wet schlurp, my arm slides free of her entrance and Calin gives a puff of air upon release, her vent stretching pleasurably around it, swollen and puffed and leaking generous from her glorious climax. I shake my arm to get rid of most of the fluids and then gently pat Calin on her scaly rump.

"Ready for round two?" I ask curiously.

Calin eventually lifts her head and huffs through her nostrils. She turns her neck around to stare at me before replying, her beautiful diamond irises glinting in the dim moonlight.

"I can handle more than this. I think it is your turn now before we move on to that." Calin replies mischievously.

"Oh? I wouldn't mind a blow job before I get to fuck such a gorgeous dragon." I reply lustfully.

"Oh, complements, don't mind if I do." She responds. I chuckle at her child like nature before she turns the rest of her body around, leaving an even bigger trail of fluids behind her than before.

I lower myself down onto the ground as she walks up and over me. Her wings flicker out occasionally, still pent up with sexual energy to go multiple rounds. Once on my back, she lowers her body and brings her muzzle close to my mouth. I close my eyes and open my mouth to share another, lust filled kissed with a slender and divine dragoness. Once we break contact, our eyes meet in mutual understanding. Get this done quickly to move onto the grand finally.

Growling lustfully like a mate in season while raising her frills, Calin steps backwards again and lowers her body close the ground, careful not to scrape my legs against her rough scales. She brings her head eagerly down to my enlarged member and gives it a few tentative licks. I grunt as she gives my rock hard member a thorough bath before engulfing it within her maw.

I drop fully onto my back as my arms give out under the intense feeling on my cock. Calin smiles as she slurps my cock within her warm mouth. The feeling is indescribably, her moving tongue, roving around so rapidly it seems to touch everywhere at once. The heat inside of her mouth is also something that could only hope to come close to what I want to feel when I get to plunge into her sex and breed her like a male dragon.

Calin continues to suck on my cock forcefully, making me groan and moan in undeniable pleasure. Pre-cum rapidly escapes the tip of my member as the feeling is overwhelming. It seems to end too quickly as a powerful tension begins to build within my loins, ready to burst. I guess I was really pent-up because just after two minutes of licking and sucking, Calin brings me to a glorious climax.

Her continuously rippling tongue and throat muscles make me beg for an end. My member reaches a good distance past the flap leading to her throat. All 8 inches get constant attention either from the intense heat, her flexible tongue or her contracting throat muscles, all of which bring me closer to orgasm that much faster.

With no warning or indication of my impending climax, Calin continues to suck greedily on my big cock. My breath starts to become ragged and my balls begin to tense up. My cock proceeds to jump within her salivating mouth and throat as I arch my back from the pleasure of it all. Within seconds my breath catches inside my throat, my member tenses up painfully and my cum filled balls pull up against my body.

The explosion is a sure surprise for Calin as she does not expect it. I release a violent gust of withheld air from my lungs before the first spurt of cum bursts from the confinements of my balls. The pleasure overwhelms me as Calin quickly and easily gulps my load down. Her throat ripples and contracts around my pulsing cock, milking it just like her vent for my seed.

My enlarged member seems to have given me much more stamina than what I would normally have as my climax goes on for a minute and a half, half as long as Calin's but still pleasurable. After the allotted time, the flow of cum slow weakens and stops after a few seconds. Calin pulls back and away from me as I prop myself up on weakened arms.

I gradually get my breathing back and revel in my magnificent afterglow while Calin smiles down at me with those big, sparkling eyes.

*Pant pant pant* "That was," *Pant* "Amazing." I say.

"I am sure it was. Now, get up so you can mate with me like you have always dreamed of doing." Calin responds.

"Bu-But, I am not recovered yet. I am still exhausted from that large orgasm I had." I reply hastily.

"I can fix that easily." Calin says as a matter of fact.

She quickly lowers her head and engulfs my member once again, making it jump within her grasp. I gasp at the sudden sensation of being back within the hot confine of her mouth. Calin swiftly wraps her tongue around my cock and in one smooth motion, pulls it back before plunging it down my urethra. My eyes bug out at the pain, but the pain is not what I comprehend. Her saliva seems to numb that part of my mind as her tongue travels down to my balls and then returns to her mouth before she promptly releases my member.

"Wha...huh? What just happened, why did you do that?!" I shout. Puzzled how I do not feel tired anymore and I feel like I can go ten rounds nonstop.

"I rejuvenated you. A dragon's saliva can be used as a numbing component when dealing with wounds. That is why we lick them clean of dirt and debris." Calin answers, not at all phased by my outburst.

"Oh! Uuuh, thank you Calin. I am ready to begin. Thank you for giving me a boost." I respond gratefully.

"You're welcome!" Calin replies joyously as she tilts her head and closes her eyes gleefully, her frill rising to its full extent before relaxing slightly.

"Hahaha, you're a riot sometimes Calin. Even though I have just met you, I can feel I love you already. Your personality is just perfect for me." I respond, happy that my dream has finally come true.

Calin just opens her eyes and rises onto all fours before turning around to present herself again, still wet and rearing to go.

"Oh hoho, not yet." I say before catching her hind leg as I stand up to continue our fun.

Calin looks back at me with a confused look before I lean forward to tug on her wing arm gently to spin her around. She yelps slightly at the rough contact but complies again with my wishes. I smash our lips together, human and dragon, as I forcefully invade her mouth with my tongue. Calin looks stunned for a few seconds before closing her eyes as she too wrestles with my tongue.

As we break our kiss, I lightly slap her neck, filled with lean muscle and tissue. Calin turns back around and licks her lips, ready for me to get started. I quickly reach down and stroke my member to full mast as I walk forward to Calins rear, a few beads of pre-cum falling to the ground in preparation.

Once I am nice and hard, I place my hands on her hips, my left hand still slightly sticky from earlier. Calin whines at my place of contact but it quickly turns into a rumble of content as I now expertly move my hands within centimeters of her swollen entrance, still sensitive from her recent climax. Inviting a warm growl of readiness, I firmly stroke her puffy and silky sex before leaning forward and playing with her still engorged and oversensitive clitoris.

It seems time has only made her needier than last, and I quickly fulfill her wishes by pushing two fingers from my right hand into her vent. Calin hisses out in pleasure, a stream of smoke rising from her nostrils as I slowly push in, and then pull back my fingers, rubbing the inside of her smooth and pulsating walls. My fingers quickly become lubricated from her copious amounts of vaginal fluids to make the penetration easier.

I lick and flick her clitoris while plunging into her warm and wet vent with two fingers. I decide to add another finger, then another, before my whole fist is within her sex. Calin grunts at the intrusion and instinctively bucks against my arm. I smile and thrust in harder but not as deep or fast, just slow and steady. Her wings flutter as I pleasurably stimulate Calin's senses, making her clench her teeth together at the overwhelming sensations while she pulls her frills down.

Her vent ripples and expands around my invading fist. Her walls certainly feel like velvet and silk, packed with muscle and energy. I go at a slow pace, teasing her, making her groan and hiss in barely restrained pleasure while I play with her clitoris.

Her breathing becomes faster, more erratic as she gradually nears another climax. Knowing what is going to happen, I very slowly retrieve my fist from her rhythmically contracting sex and back away slightly.

Calin whines at the loss of feeling in her vent. She looks back at me with a slightly frustrated, pissed off, yet yearning look. I laugh as I close my eyes and bring my right hand to my forehead while my left hand travels down to firmly grasp my 8 inch cock. Calin seems to get what I am trying to do and maneuvers her tail to wrap around my right wrist.

She guides me as I reach for my power, wanting to change my cock into a dragon's. She smiles knowingly and eagerly helps me through the change. My member twitches and jumps at the invasion of power. I guide my energy into my hard cock and will it to change into a male dragon's.

Calin assists me with the change as my cock slowly melts, transforming and shifting to form an even bigger, draconic cock. Fully one foot long and 3 1/2 inches wide at the base with a 5 inch knot, Calin growls lustfully as I open my eyes. I can see her staring at me, or more importantly, my new endowment. A deep crimson red color, vastly different than my healthy pink flesh before. It has a tapered tip with the ability to grow bigger to lock deep within a dragoness cervix to ensure the breeding of my young. My new cock bristles with rock hard ridges that travel down to the base as it gradually widens to where a semi-inflated knot lays, a steady stream of pre-cum travels down my length, signaling my lustful nature.

At the view of my knot, my mouth waters and Calin gives a quick draconic bark that refocuses my attention.

"Better hurry, it won't last for long. You are still new to being a protector." Calin says in honest truth.

Wishing to waste no more time, I eagerly jump back to my spot behind Calin and position my new draconic member. Calin smiles enthusiastically, flapping her wings and prancing on her forelegs before lowering her chest to the ground like before. She growls lustfully, a deep resonant sound that I can feel with my bare feet. She shifts her tail further back until the tip rests lightly between her twitching wings. She stills them as I firmly rub a hand right against her swollen sex, spreading and teasing them as I make it wet with plenty of lubrication.

I then reach back to grasp my draconic member with my lubed hand and spread it all around it. I groan at the delicious touch of my own hand, senses multiplied a thousand fold as my hand roams my large and transformed cock. The ridges and knot seem to be the most sensitive as I buck instinctively. A few more drops of pre-cum are forced from my new cock, making it twitch and spasm with anticipation.

I then gently thrust forward, Calin moving her rump down lower to accommodate my height. My next few tries are more successful as my point hits its mark. The tip of my draconic cock plunges into the first few inches of her silky confines. I moan at the sensation that jolts up my spine. Calin hisses through clenched teeth as she also revels in the contact between us.

I step forward again, placing both my hands firmly in the curve of her hips and plunge more of my foot long cock within her vent. She contracts her muscles around my member, making me grunt in surprised pleasure as more beads of pre-cum emerge, further lubricating her passage around my cock. I grin back at her and thrust suddenly forward a few more inches. Calin exhales steadily as her vent lightly ripples around my ridged member.

The feeling is even better than in her maw. Her silky walls message and stroke my draconic member with love and care. Her muscle ripple and contract around it, sending me into another plane of bliss.

Soon enough though, I reach a wall. I open my closed eyes and see Calin looking at me, pleading with me to go further.

"I won't feel a thing if you do not want me to." Calin asks hesitantly.

"No," I respond. "I want this to be a true mating. I want to break your hymen like a true dragon. I want to thrust into you, only to knot with you and fill you up with my bountiful heaps of seed." Calin looks at me firmly before nodding.

"If that is what my master wants, so be it." Calin says before turning around, ready to resume our mating.

"Calin, call me Colby, please."

"As you wish, Colby." Calin replies to my command.

Satisfied, I pull back until only the very tip of my tapered cock is nestled within Calin's silky confines. With one step and thrust, I plunge past her hymen and burry my cock up the knot before staying my motions. Calin cries out in pain and pleasure both, writhing and bucking her hips at the sudden penetration past her barrier.

Blood slowly flows out of her opening before stopping a few seconds later. Calins tail jerks up while swinging it from side to side; her wings flutter involuntarily before stilling again. Her face is scrunched up in a brief moment of pain before resting on the ground. After an insurmountable time, Calin lifts her head from the floor and gives a terse nod.

Smiling, I pull back again as Calin breaths out a breath of prolonged pleasure while her muscles ripple and pulse against my member. I groan and grunt along with her as I plunge back within her vent.

In no time at all, I set up a steady speed, thrusting until I reach up to my knot then pull out again. Every motion causes Calin to softly rock on her chest and bounce backwards, further increases her pleasure and mine. Once again, her luscious scent fills my nose and drives me further into a lustful mind.

I growl back at her, deep within my throat as I rut her, slowly increasing my speed as the silver moonlight continues to shine on our little opening. My mind peels back to reveal a more animalistic instinct within myself. I do not understand it but it tells me to speed up, to knot this dragoness in front of me, to impregnate her with my seed, to make her gravid and give birth to my clutch.

_Now where did that come from? _I say to myself as I briefly shake my head, only slowing down a little before speeding up more, the wet slapping of my cock against her sex can be heard from a good few feet away. It is not like I can really impregnate her and make her gravid. I am a human and she is a dragon. Unless...I want her to be able to carry my clutch. All I would have to do is focus my energy onto my seed and will them to become dragon in origin.

I smile at that thought widely as I speed up even faster to ram more of my cock within her gripping vent as more pre-cum spurts forth from my member. The feeling is like nothing else I can compare to. Definitely better than doing it by hand I would say, by far.

Calin continues to grunt and growl under my powerful thrusts as our mating continues on for more than ten minutes. I do not recognize the passing time but I do know when I am getting close to climax. My knot slowly starts to swell, getting more difficult to enter her wet and inviting sex.

Thinking now is the right time more than any; I increase my grip on her scaled hips and access my pool of magic. I guide my energy through my arms and into Calin; the electric shock startling her and causing her to buck her hips against my rapidly inflating knot. I grunt as half of my knot slips in with the rock of her hips, not good enough.

Calin pays it no mind however as she focuses solely on the pleasure of me mating her fast and hard. My smile grows, success! Now, one for me and, Ngh! There we go. My seed will now be able to impregnate Calin and make her gravid. I just hope making her disappear will not hurt her gravid state when I have to go back to training.

Calins walls suddenly start to grip my throbbing member tightly, pulsing and rippling stronger than last time. I grin as I ram my draconic member as hard as I can inter her wet vent, trying to claim her as my own. I grunt each time my knot hits the entrance to her sex. Calin hisses and growls continuously as pleasure constantly rips through her brain, an intense feeling building up in her loins with each second that passes.

With each thrust, I come closer to plunging my knot into her sex and locking us together, tying us to ensure her eggs will take to my seed. That small jolt I sent her made her immediately receptive, not that she was not already in heat by the time it was my turn the second time around. Now, only time will determine if it works or not.

Nngh! So hot, so tight. Calins rippling muscles are starting to get to me. My member begins to grow harder, the numerous ridges on my cock standing out more and rubbing furiously in and out against her walls. The added pleasure sends my mind into overdrive.

Knot Her! It yells. Make her ours! It screams. I consent, finally giving into those animalistic, no, draconic instincts I felt earlier. With wild abandon, I increase my power to my thrusts, my stamina greatly increased because of the flow of energy keeping my member transformed the way it is, and also thanks to Calins rejuvenation.

My knot finally enters her muscular vent, trapping our bodies together until it withers. The tip of my tapers member abruptly penetrates her cervix, making Calin screech out in surprise and lust. She moves her hips against mine, increasing our pleasure and need. Both of us are showing signs of impending orgasm. It is time to seal the deal.

With renewed vigor, I speed up my thrusts as far as I can, my knot keeping me from achieving any amount of distance. My grip on her hips strengthens as both our faces become scrunched in an endless sea of pleasure. Our time together is at an end, as the heat within my loins and Calins reaches its boiling point.

I halt my breathing as my draconic member grows painfully hard, almost like a steel beam before pulsing to send the first of many spurts of my seed into her egg chamber. The tip of my member becomes engorged with blood as it further locks us together, tightening around her small opening and ensuring no drop escapes.

Calins breath becomes erratic and halts before her whole body tenses up and her vent spasms uncontrollably against my cock. She gives a short yelp as she feels the tip of my member push past her cervix abruptly and lock into her egg chamber. She gives out a devastating roar that shakes the trees and scares away all the animals within a few miles from us. Her sex then begins to ripple and spasm, muscles working overtime as they further increase my pleasure and prolong my climax.

My member tenses up before my muscles ejaculate my draconic seed straight into Calins egg chamber. Our pleasure reaches new heights as we climax together. My seed shoots straight and true past her cervix and into her egg chamber, the tip of my engorged cock plugging the exit to her egg-chamber. I notice her muscle tense up as she can most likely feel the force of my orgasm pressing against the inside of her walls.

While Calins vent pulses erratically, she breaths heavily, growling and grunting in pure pleasure. My member continues to pulse and ejaculate my sperm as our climaxes continue on for what seems like hours.

Only after seven minutes, my climax tapers off until only a thin river of cum flows into her now visibly swollen stomach. My knot holds us together while Calins climax fades a few minutes later. While I pant, she lowers her head and closes her eyes on the ground, both of us enjoying the sensation of our afterglow.

After five minutes pass Calin slowly rises up on her forelegs and looks at me. Her eyes tell me all that needs to be said. I press my body forward against her sex. She growls lowly while bringing her head closer to mine. I push her tail to the left to make way. Our passionate kiss lasts for two minutes before we break apart.

"I love you Calin."

"I love you too Colby." Calin replies.

"That was...the most satisfying climax I have ever had. I have never been with another girl, and I don't think I ever want to be. With you, that's all I will ever need." I respond.

"You made me receptive didn't you?" Calin points out, squinting her eyes menacingly at me.

"Uuuh, yes, I did. Since you are her to do what I want with, why not have some more fun?" I answer, wanting her to be glad for birthing a clutch of eggs for me.

"Of course. I will gladly bear your young for you. Even though you might not be a dragon on the outside, you will always be a dragon to me on the inside." Calin replies lovingly before reaching out to kiss me again.

Our tongues intertwine in a loving embrace before I break the kiss. I shift my hips around to give Calin some more pleasure. She grunts at the unexpectedness before flexing her powerful muscles within her vent, making me groan out in pleasure before my knot deflates.

It takes about half an hour before it deflates, in which time I become drowsy and tired from the continuous use of my energy and standing upright for so long. I slump against her bent tail, ready to fall asleep.

Suddenly, Calin moves forward, releasing us from my knot and causing me to fall towards the ground awkwardly. Calin quickly catches me however and lower me the rest of the way. My cock quickly returns to normal, spent with my balls emptied of cum. My pelvic muscles are incredibly sore and I just want to go to sleep. Calin stops me from leaning against her and doing just that.

"You still need to train Colby. Here, I can help you." Calin says before touching her snout to my forehead again.

A brief exchange of energy flashes into my body, invigorating me and making Calin slump onto the ground heavily.

"Calin!" I yell, turning around once a short bout of dizziness passes. "Are you ok?" I ask as she slowly starts to dissipate on her own. Red, orange, silver and pink sparkles gradually rising up off her beautiful form and into the sky like flames in a fire.

"Yes, I am," She replies, turning her head on the floor to look up at me. Her stomach seems to have gone down to normal, no doubt carrying my clutch of eggs to be laid in the future. "Don't worry about our eggs. They will be fine. Remember Silver? Do exactly what you did with him to summon him again and I will be here. Next time though, I will be carrying your clutch. I will be awaiting the fun we have then. Farewell and until next time, my love," Calin replies as she eventually disappears back up into the stars above. "And don't forget to train well and hard." One last thought reaches me before the sparkles vanish completely, leaving me alone in the forest with the moon still shining down.

*Sniff* "I will Cyalina, I will." I mutter, looking up into the starry night sky.

I then walk to the stump in which I had originally begun my training. Sitting on it once more, I calm my breathing and center my mind. My need for release is gone, for now. _Now it is time to continue my training and become a strong protector. _I think before drifting off into a different plane to observe the forest with...


	3. This is what love is

Weeks go by as my training progresses, rapidly getting more rigorous and tiring. Quin Shun certainly has high hopes for me if he is drilling me the way he is. Every morning, before sunrise, I go out into the forest to meditate. At breakfast, Quin Shun has me do some exercises with my staff to increase my hand eye coordination. After lunch he manipulates the earth, testing my agility and dexterity. At night he drills me in hand to hand combat with earthen clones.

The first week and a half was torture, up before dawn, to sleep after dusk. Every day that progressed, I gained a new array of bruises and my bodies limits were tested through and through. I barely get any sleep, but for the times I do wake up well rested, Quin Shun is sure to drill me extra hard with some evasive maneuvers; left, down, jump, duck, right, left, up, hands tucked firmly against my sides to aid in making me a smaller target to hit.

After two weeks, he changes things up a bit. I had always known there was a small waterfall deep within the forest, only some miles away from my cabin. My new routine? Jog or run from before dawn to the location of the waterfall, strip down naked, except for my underwear shielded by some magic, and meditate beneath the waterfalls until my next lesson. Talk about pain, it felt like needles were constantly being stabbed into my back and neck. It was like the feeling you get when a body part falls asleep and starts to wake up, except 10x more excruciating.

Quin Shun's reasoning? "Tolerance with pain lets the body ignore the urge to stop and retreat. In a fight, the difference between focus and distraction could mean life or death."

That is how my training progressed. Up before dawn, in bed after dusk. I surely have missed my time with Calin, I have never forgotten her warm body, her scaly flanks and the way her chest moved when she breathed. Hehe, especially not the feeling of my cock deep within her silky vent. The sensation is heavenly, almost so that I have become addicted to it.

I have had no time to relax, no time to myself since that day I pledged myself as a Protector of Earth. If I can only get a weekend away, a few hours at most so I can summon Calin again and see how she is doing, if she remembers me at all. I worry for her. She said my clutch, our clutch would be fine. In the time I have trained, I have forgone the materializing charm, long since mastering the art of materializing different objects of numerous shapes and sizes. Yes, I still wear it, it some cases where something is a little complicated for me. Complicated? Ha! I materialized a Great Dane sized dragoness in the middle of a forest! I mean, if I could do that, admittedly with fainting, then I could probably summon her without any trouble.

The only problem; is time. I don't have the time to do anything except train, sleep, eat, go to the bathroom, plumbing obtained by the use of my new materializing skill once mastered, and train again. I know there is evil out in the world that needs to be combated, to be defeated, but I am still an apprentice. Well, I do admit at having beginners luck, knocking out that villain in the black cape and her two goonies, but that was luck, nothing else.

But Quin Shun did not let me live it down. He said I had something special within me, something unique among Protectors. Within the weeks I have trained, my reservoir of power has increased dramatically, or by a good amount. If I tried that plasma bolt again, I could probably pull it off, only being mildly tired from the usage of energy.

But it still stands, that feeling has been building up again within me, ever since I first summoned Cyalina, or Calin. Her looks, her form, her eyes, they captivate me to no end. I wish I just had some time alone so I could speak with her again. She appears to me within my dreams, but I can do nothing but watch and wait as her stomach gradually grows, distending with an innumerable amount of eggs that I had planted into her ripe egg chamber.

Maybe, if I ask if I can have some time off, to practice on my own, I could get to see my lovely Calin again. It might be too much to ask, I know he will never agree to such a thing. Training is the most important thing right now, I can't abandon my pledge I made, that would be, wrong, immoral. But still, if this goes on, I don't know how much longer I could take until I just forego one night of sleep to transform my cock again and jack off to relief the pressure. I know, that would not work for the long term, but it would be the only thing to keep me sane. The only thing to do is try, to ask Quin Shun if I could have a weekend off, or just a few hours.

Well, what do you know? Quin Shun said I have trained hard enough for now that I have earned not just a weekend, but a full week! I mean, talk about a surprise. I thought he would reject it the second I asked him. I totally misunderstood him. I don't know if it is from a similar experience, but he has allowed me some relaxation, without his company for one full week. Seven…full…days. Of course, he will be nearby should anything 'evil' pop up, but I don't expect it to. At least, I hope not. That would be very awkward to explain to Quin Shun how I was spending my time to relax.

Anyway, now that I am alone, I can finally summon Calin again. My mate, my love, my soul's desire. I have missed her so much; it yearns to feel the touch of her rough scales again, the gentle caress of her kiss, the twitch of her muscle and the warm embrace of her sex. It was very hard for me to decide where I should materialize her. In my cabin where no one can see us? In front of my cabin? In the area where we first mated or by the falls? Decisions decisions.

I think I should just keep it with where I first materialized her, in the area where I first meditated. Clad in my gray training robes, I take a leisurely walk to my destination. Along the way, I think about how much more powerful I am than when I first became a Protector. I knew nothing about them, yet, I single handedly defeated the most wanted evil villain and her two Hench men. From guessing what I could possibly do from just that feat, I think it will be wondrous to find out.

And that's another thing. My robes have changes, not much, but they have altered their design and color on their own. Instead of the depressing gray, they have turned to a more, vibrant blue. The sleeves have gotten tighter, the slack at the end disappearing so it is a normal shirt. My pants have become the same color as well, although a few shades darker. Quin Shun said that I have been progressing well in my training, as indicated by my robes. He said that blue is the color for clarity and focus. My lessons under the waterfall have gotten easier, the discomfort barely registering to my mind while I expand my thoughts to encompass the forest to observe everything yet nothing at all.

With a big sigh, I finally reach my destination. It is the same as the first time I had come here, a decently large area with a stump slightly off the center. I walk towards the stump and sit down, looking around to just take in the sights and sounds of the forest. In my training, Quin Shun has taught me to respect nature, to not go through everyday just living your life, because someday you might not have one.

Saying a silent prayer under my breath, I clear my mind and clear my throat to get ready to summon Calin again. However she is doing, I hope she is Ok. With shaky nerves of both fear and excitement, I bring the words to bear. "Virtutem animus affero, live, female, Dragoness."

The energy exits my body at an alarming rate at first, making me lurch forward while my eyes go wide. I quickly slow my breathing and take a firm control of my power, slowing it down so that it does not leave me so hastily. Quin Shun made it apparent that you cannot die from overuse of energy, falling into a long coma however is most likely. He taught me to regulate the flow of my magic so that I don't get stressed out or go into shock.

Once I have the flow of energy under control, I visualize Calin in my mind as I remember her and stare at the spot where I want to materialize her. The process is slow, much slower than last time, but I contribute it to be because of the extra life forms she carries; the clutch of eggs that rest in her egg chamber, ready to be laid sometime in the near future.

As time goes by, a hazy image starts to form, followed by silver, red, orange, pink and blue flecks of fire that swirl in a circle, the same coloration that makes up her scales. The form is as big as a Great Dane, definitely Calin. She is positioned so most of her weight is distributed to her hind legs while her tail is spread out behind her with her wings nestled lightly against her back.

I smile as she takes form, the smaller amounts of detail being formed as the energy slowly drains from me, making me dizzy, but not enough to faint. First comes her head, her expressive frills and her horns. Like a computer generated model, her body comes soon after, becoming more distinct, defined.

I can definitely tell something has changed, the way she carries herself is best described as careful, protective. Soon enough, I lower my gaze, finding that her normally smooth and curving stomach is laden with about a dozen or so eggs, swelling outwards to show individual creases of the shells inside. My smile widens, but not before the fatigue gets to me. I stand up from sitting on the log, immediately regretting it as I start to lean forward, nothing stopping me from falling.

Just like last time, the vast array of silver, red, orange, pink, and blue specks converge on a point before vanishing as the form of a gravid dragoness hastily hops over to me and cushions my fall. I wrap my arms tightly around her sturdy neck, frills pressing against her neck until she lowers me to the ground. Once I am safe, I release my hold and Calin backs up a few steps before sitting down again on her haunches.

"Just couldn't wait to fuck me could you?" She says with a sarcastic laugh, her tail flicking to either side, obviously happy to see me again.

I moan slightly, not from pain or discomfort, but from joy. "You know that wasn't it." I reply, moving myself into a comfortable sitting position before looking at the sight of my creation once more. At least I did not pass out like last time.

With my left leg extended and my right leg resting on my left, I gaze on her beautiful form, ignoring the viridian trees behind her to solely focus on her eyes. Her smile lights up my day, her green diamond eyes sparkling in the afternoon sun like…well, diamonds in the sun. Now that I get to see her with more illumination, her coloration is just breathtaking.

The scales on her chest and stomach are not just the normal pink I took them for some weeks ago, but an iridescent maroon with a mix of orange swirls all across. Her front legs are the same fiery red that change to dazzling moonlight silver, almost the same as Silver's, but with a hint of gray and orange mixed in. Her back legs are coiled and poised with untamed muscle as they are the same color of a more vibrant shade of red darkened with swirls of orange and specks of silver as they travel down her haunches to her feet. The color on her sides is bright silver shaded with some blue. Her neck up to her head is a mix of red and orange with specks of blue too dark to be noticed before.

Her wing joints change from red to orange as they progress further up the appendage, becoming a lighter shade of maroon than her chest towards the wing tip. The leathery membrane is an iridescent orange which changes to a dazzling maroon as it nears the edge. Last but not least, her tail is wrapped in a combination of red, orange, pink, and silver. The tip of her tail ends in a vibrant blue as she moves it without thought back and forth across the sunlight ground. The only thing unseen is her back, which I speculate is the same deep red with speckles of orange in elegant patterns.

The other part of her that is different is her stomach, heavy with a clutch of eggs. I smile as I rest, letting the dizziness pass before slowly standing up and moving to my mate. She shifts her wings, spreading them out before resettling them. I kneel down, leaning forward to embrace her firmly after so long. Being a foot or two bigger than a Great Dane, I can't exactly kneel down, only squat and hug my mate as if I was never going to see her again.

"I have missed you so much Calin." I say with a shaky voice, breathing in her wonderful scent of candy cane and cinnamon. My hands come around her neck as I tighten my grip, able to feel the chords of pulsing muscle just beneath her scaly exterior.

Calin lowers her wings so they don't get in the way, momentarily surprised by the hug before returning the gesture just as firmly by moving her left foreleg gently around my back, mindful of her claws. "I too, have missed you a great deal my mate." Calin replies as we break apart.

I back off a bit, kneeling on my left leg with my arms resting on my right as tears threaten to spill from my eyes at the joyous reunion. Neither of us says a word as we gaze upon each other with happy faces, taking in the changes that have occurred. Calin looks pretty much the same except for her gravid stomach. I do not know the gestation period for dragons nor how many eggs she carries, but from reading numerous fantasy books, it can be anywhere from one month to a whole year.

I, on the other hand in Calins sights, have changed dramatically since the first time I met her. My normally gray training robes have brightened to a light and dark blue, signaling my training in focus and meditation. My hair, on the other hand, has become messy, not that it was already that way before, but the mud, grim and dirt from all the countless times I have hit the earth during training can attest to that.

Not wanting to waste any precious time where I could be penetrating my mate's sex with my draconically altered cock, I rise up and walk forward again, only this time grabbing her narrow and slender jaw line to mash it together with my mouth. Calin knows what my intentions are and gladly opens her maw, letting our tongues intertwine in a wet dance of love. Her agile, lithe and strong tongue overwhelms mine in a show of dominance, but I do not mind it one bit as I dance around the corners of her mouth, forcing her to work for her victory. I do not pay heed to the vast size of her maw as I can barely enter past a few inches of her teeth while Calin wrangles around with my tongue inside my mouth.

I back away before I run out of breathe, only to pitch forward and rest my head on the side of her neck. "Lay on your back my love." I whisper to her, backing away to give her some room.

Calin looks a little hesitant, obviously thinking about our clutch, but complies and stands up and turns around, egg ridden stomach swinging below her while she lowers her form to the ground, tucking in her wings before carefully rolling onto her back. I come up from behind her, walking past her tail, splayed hind legs and hidden sex and lower myself onto the upper part of her chest, away from her gravid stomach.

I lean forward to embrace Calin in another passionate kiss, both our tongues wrestling with each other not out of lust, but love for one another. Calin brings both her arms around my back, spreading her wings out wide while her tail scraps across the ground. I do not want this moment to end, but humans aren't made like dragons, we have to breathe sometime. Once I come off Calin, she moves her arms so I can stand up and move back down to her sex and egg heavy stomach.

"Be careful Colby." Calin says, frills raised halfway as I move back down her body. When I get into position, I straddle her tail and sit right on the base of her tail, a few inches away from her sex and gravid stomach.

"Of course I will be careful Calin. Unlike last time, I want to make love to you nice and slow. I will make sure I do not injure our clutch, for I would hate to see you in pain." I reply, arms slowly moving forward to caress her muscle packed thighs, roaming over ever scale, every detail while casually pushing them aside.

Calin goes along with the motion, willingly spreading her hind legs for me to go further. "I know," She responds. "I just want to make sure you did not make me gravid with your eggs for nothing."

I smile, content to just message her inner thighs, seeing her begin to purr and flutter her wings in undeniable patience. A question then enters my mind, something I wanted to know last time whether it was true or not. "Calin?" I ask. She gives a soft croon, letting me know she is listening. "Is, are the eggs…fertile?" I say quietly.

A dragons hearing is impressive, and Calin picks up on my soft spoken words quickly. "No, since you forced me into heat rather abruptly, I did get heavy with eggs, but they do not contain hatchlings." She replies, extending her frills while partially retracting her wings.

"But next time you are in heat, or when I put you in heat, will you carry my eggs, and will they develop into hatchlings, not just yolk?" I ask.

"Yes," Calin answers as her purring increases, my hands gradually moving closer to her ever widening sex. "I can put myself in heat; that is something you imagined about me, so you don't have to do that again. I will carry your eggs no matter the circumstance, it only matters whether I am in heat or not that is the deciding factor should our eggs contain hatchlings."

I nod at her explanation, scooting a bit further up her tail before leaning forward and pressing my chest against her warm scales and sex. A sharp intake of breathe accompanied by a long hiss emits from Calin, telling me she is enjoying my love and attention. True to my word, I go slow, teasing her, getting her ready so that any discomfort is gone in place of pure pleasure.

I bring my arms forward, resting them on her bloated stomach that contains our clutch of eggs. "Calin?" I ask again, only receiving a decisive grunt in return. "How many eggs 'do' you have?" I ask while rubbing, feeling and simply running my hands over ever bump and mound that signifies an egg.

"I have, err, about 9, nggh! Eggs." Calin responds in between grunts and groans filled with love for me. While my hands trail luxuriously over her smooth and dimpled stomach scales, gliding over each egg she holds, I shift my hips, my robes creating friction against her sex that puts her into spasms, making her sex wetter and her clitoris start to emerge out of hiding.

While her sex begins to part and swell, I lean back, putting my weight onto my legs so I can take off my robes. Calin whines at the loss of the wonderful sensation of my soft hands on her scaly stomach, but uses her magic to take off my clothes in an instant. Before I know it, my butt hits her scales surrounding her tail hole. My eyes grow wide as Calin smiles and I soon return that smile with a look of lust. My flaccid length barely touches her outer folds of her wet sex, so I lean forward again, resuming my compassionate caressing of my mates swollen stomach while she enjoys my attention once more.

With all the lustful and sex driven thoughts running through my mind, my cock quickly grows to full mast, going rigid in seconds of touching my mates gravid stomach. I play around with our eggs for a few more minutes while my shaft leaks some pre-cum which mixes with Calin's vaginal juices. Calin grunts at the pleasant feeling of our eggs moving, shifting inside of her. Never would I have thought that my fantasies of having sex with a dragoness would come true, especially one with a heavy stomach full of 'my' eggs.

Thinking I have played with our clutch long enough with Calin hissing and grunting through clenched teeth while her frills rise and lower frantically at the pleasure, I lean back before standing up. In one swift motion, I grab my throbbing shaft with my right hand and plunge it into my mates sobbing wet vent, her folds expanding to take my length easily as her juices spray outward against my hips. Calin clenches up her internal muscles instantly at the sudden penetration, roaring out loud as her pleasure rises quickly to push her into her first big climax. Her fore-claws flex with each pulse of her vent, lying idly by her side on her scaled chest.

I thrust forward until I hilt her, balls slapping loudly against her scaly rump while I steady myself with my left hand on her right inner thigh and my right hand on her egg laden stomach, shifting them around uneasily, causing her already glorious climax to drag on endlessly. I shake from the quick thrust, member throbbing painfully as it squirts out a steady stream of pre-cum.

Wanting to give my love a good time before my week of freedom is up, I adjust my weight to the soles of my feet, still firmly planted within my mates rapidly pulsating walls before lowering my right arm and sticking out my thumb, only to press it vigorously against her twitching clitoris. Calin humps at the sudden intense stimulation, hind leg muscles contracting while arching her back and prolonging her orgasm even further. The movement jars my frame, but I hold on firmly and stay within her rippling vent while it leaks copious amounts of vaginal fluids, soaking my inner thighs and thumb.

Switching it up, I pull back, releasing the violent pressure on her trembling clit which makes her buck and writhe in ecstasy before I thrust forward into her vent once more and still my motions until Calin stops shaking. The pleasure robs Calin of all her cognitive function abilities, her mind continuously addled by the barrage of constant pleasure. Minutes pass as her bucking slows down and her tail stops thrashing. Her wings settle back against the ground, scales accumulating an unnatural high amount of perspiration. The clinking of her eggs within her stomach make the moment even more enjoyable, her scales shifting and moving to each bulge within.

Steadying my frame, I look at my mate's serene face as she comes down from her orgasmic high. Her chest heaves up and down, eggs rattling against one another as they shift within her egg chamber. "That….was…..wonderful…" Are her only words uttered with gasping breathes into the peaceful forest while my shaft is still hilt deep in her vent. My breathing only increases slightly while I gaze upon my lovers serene form.

I smile, repositioning my legs so that I can start thrusting into her with a good, even pace. Calin hisses once I move again, her walls and clitoris oversensitive from her recent massive climax. Getting into the movement, I start to speed up, ramming my hips against her thighs, balls slapping with a loud wet repetition as they come into contact with her slick scales. Her oversensitive clit is rubbed every time I thrust forward, jostled by my lower stomach which sends the pressure in her loins skyrocketing so soon after her first orgasm.

Her teeth are clenched tight while I continually thrust into her weakly contracting sex, her frills held tightly against her neck and all the way down her back. Her breathing comes out in short, heavy gasps through her nose as time drags on. Knowing I want to make love to my mate Calin all day until I can't no more, I reach deep within myself, burying my sub-consciousness into my increased pool of energy and begin to transform my cock once more.

The results are immediate, Calin clenches her internal muscles uncontrollably as another climax rocks her body almost instantly. She roars out as her arms go to the ground on her side, gripping the earth tightly at the strength of the orgasm while her tail slams the ground with a thunderous boom. Her claws tear up the grass, ripping out the roots and spreading the dug up dirt. I grunt at her rhythmically pulsating muscles as her tail thrashes around, ruining the grassy clearing and banging into the tree stump. The strength is almost too much as her walls constrict around my member, milking it on overload for its supply. Her abominable muscles contract and ripple, pushing against our clutch of eggs held within her swollen stomach, shifting them around to add to the pleasure.

I unfortunately give out before I can continue to change my shaft. My loins seize up with an undeniable pressure before my cock goes painfully rigid. After a second or two, I join Calin in her cry of bliss as I slam my hips forward and arch my back, thrusting my member as deep as I can before the first spurt of sperm shoots out of my shaft forcefully. I throw out my right hand, quickly reasserting my firm grip on her well muscled thighs while her wing muscles spasm, flicking back and forth, creating a light buffet of air against me.

As Calin's climax winds down, her breathing still labored and heavy, I take my chance and start to transform my cock. Once the last of my seed is deposited in her overburdened egg chamber, I press my loins tightly against her hips, reaching my arms outward to wrap around her gravid waist while shaking with ecstasy. Calin raises her neck once her climax ends and she recovers a bit, watching me as I change my shaft into a draconically enhanced cock again. Her wings relax and her frills extend partially while gazing at my well chiseled form, legs and filled with firm muscles.

Her calm features don't last for long as my changing cock hits her g-spot, her face scrunching up into a sea of pleasure once again while her frills press against her neck. Her walls gently message my morphing cock, rippling, pulsing and rolling sensually as my flesh turns bright crimson red as the tip of my shaft tapers to a tip with a secondary knot and the ability to grow and lock deep within a dragoness's cervix to ensure the breeding of my young. My normally 6.4 inch cock lengthens as the girth also increases substantially. Hard, draconic ridges start to form as the base of my cock widens, forming into a 5 inch draconic knot un-inflated. With a wide girth of 3 ½ inches that narrows to the top of my foot long shaft, it begins to stretch my mate's walls as it continues to grow.

Both of our pleasure reaches a new peak as my draconic ridges quickly and rigorously stimulate my mates vent, grabbing, dragging, and stretching her sensitive walls as more vaginal fluids surge forth, blocked by my gradually engorging knot. Her abominable muscles work overtime, squeezing and shifting the eggs within her while her folds and slick walls spread wider around the base of my rapidly expanding knot. Her powerful tail slaps the ground with bone reverberating shocks, adding to the already intense pleasure felt by both of us.

Still clinging to my mate's gravid waist, I slowly, carefully release my hold to go back to my original position of holding onto her scaly thighs. My mates purring increases as her mind is flooded with absolute pleasure of being filled to the brim by her lover and mate. She opens her eyes, looking into mine before I lean forward on top of her constantly shifting stomach, reaching forward to grab her jaw line again to engage in a deep, passionate kiss.

While my knot quickly engorges, limiting me to how much I can move and as we share a long compassionate, lustful kiss, the surrounding forest becomes quiet as night steadily descends upon us. Finally getting a break, Calin brings in her wings, folding them before wrapping them snuggly around my back, encompassing me in a shaded world of orange, pink and maroon. Calin stills her tail against the worn out ground as her scales become dirty.

Breaking the long and romantic kiss, we both look into each other's eyes, looking into each other's souls. The bond we share is not normal. It is not one of master and pet nor master and slave. It is the mutual cooperation between two completely different races, let alone species in the act of love making. A dragon and a human, together a mates, and what a wonderful pair they make.

Snapping out of my daze, I lean back, putting my weight onto the soles of my feet and the strength of my thrusts. With deliberate slowness, I pull back, draconic ridges rubbing against all the tiny little places within her vent that make her squirm and shake, writhe and buck as my cock leaves her moist, tight and heavenly pleasing vent. My knot pops out, making us both grunt at the spike in pleasure while I continue to pull back until only the tip of my shaft is within her swollen folds. With lustful passion, I thrust back into her sex with every ounce of strength I have, making Calin roar out not in climax, but in love. The feeling of being filled, of being mated with a human, a human that summoned 'her', is all the more special.

As darkness surrounds us, I quickly speed up my thrusts, Calin having gone through another half a dozen climaxes in the span of an hour or two. My increased proficiency with my energy/magic has enabled me to prolong my climax and extend my stamina vastly. While I still don't have a firm control over it, I can do many things that most other Protectors can't this soon after becoming a Protector. My breathing increases as my endurance is tested, chest expanding rapidly to provide enough oxygen for me to continue.

All the grunts, groans, hisses and clacking of internal eggs yet to be released urge me on faster. Calin by now is exhausted, chest rising and falling as quickly as she can provide air into her draconic lungs. My knot has by now fully inflated; every so often I would thrust forward with extra vigor, most likely to trigger my mate's intense climax by the sudden spreading of her folds and the rough caress of my firm ridges. The pool of mating fluids between us is sure to quench a person of their thirsts for a good week before being used up.

Finally deciding to knot with Calin, always careful of the eggs she holds within her, I speed up, balls slapping furiously against her near frictionless scales smothered with our combined juices. As the moon ascends above us, I thrust against Calin one final time, deliberately using magic to expand my knot and trigger one last cataclysmic orgasm from her.

With my hands on her thighs and a thin sheet of perspiration settling on every scale across her stomach and legs, my knot pops in. Her fold expand painfully wide, threatening to tear as her sex squeezes back against my knot, excruciating pleasure ripping through my mind as my loins fill with desperate need. The pressure exerted on my painfully hard cock, let alone knot drives my brain into a frenzy. My loins finally clench up, balls rising indiscriminately higher than normal before I wrap my arms back around Calin's egg laden stomach and squeeze tight.

Calin, loins already sore from countless orgasms, bucks her hips hard when I ram my cock with overinflated knot into her already tight vent, meeting my thrusts to increase the depth and angle of my penetration. The tip penetrates her cervix at the same time my knot pops into her sex, triggering her climax. She spreads her wings, stills her tail, and vainly grabs at the earth again as a titanic climax barrels over her frame. Calin lifts her neck backwards, roaring to the sky while flames shoot out of her maw instinctively.

My sperm rushes past Calin's cervix, splashing onto the nine eggs that lay securely within, drenching them with pints of semen, waiting for their time. Calin's blast of fire singes some nearby trees, but is in no way strong enough to ignite any forest fires. Her vent spasms violently, contracting, pulsing and rippling as her muscles rhythmically work out of tangent. Her wings flap uncontrollably, cooling me off as the heat of the night sets in. My knot is firmly locked within Calin's vent, not likely to deflate anytime soon. While my ridges continuously rub up against her sore and oversensitive walls and Calin's roar ends, the full moon shines down directly into the small clearing where we lay.

After four minutes my climax ends while Calin is still writhing weakly under all the pleasure. Only when my knot has resumed its normal inflation after eight more minutes does Calin massive climax end. Her frantic movements still, her wings drooping heavily onto the ground while her tail sags from side to side lethargically. Her normally distended stomach has swollen noticeably with the gallons of semen I drive into her egg chamber. As I rest lightly on her egg packed stomach, Calin finally regains her senses, releasing her death hold on the earth, raising her neck to observe my worn out figure.

Her frills extend lazily, maw turning into a pleasant smile as she brings her hind legs against her body and reaches forward with her neck. Barely conscious, I feel Calin move her body, putting pressure onto my knot which his by now starting to very slowly deflate. I flick my eyes open, gradually realizing that afternoon has turned into night. Gathering all my strength, I push up; consequently shifting the nine eggs within Calin's swollen egg chamber.

She grunts and I spread out my arms to grapple the soft grass, pressing my upper chest lightly onto her distended stomach. Calin leans forward again and I maneuver my arms so that I put the least amount of pressure on her stomach. With gaining momentum, she shifts her stance while carrying me to her right, retracting her wings to lie on her side.

With a small thump, my legs scrap against her inner thighs. Luckily, the endorphins rushing through my body dull the pain as Calin curls further into a ball. Her swollen stomach beside me, I raise my head to feel Calin wrap her left wing around as well as her arms. The texture of her smooth scales and faint pulse of the muscle contained within lulls me into a soothing sleep. Calin opens her mouth and I do the same, sharing one last kiss before sleep takes us.

We slowly part, saliva dripping between my mouth and her maw before she brings her hind legs in closer, scales rubbing over my bare flesh before whispering something within my ear. "Sleep well Colby. You have given me the best day of my life. I will gladly bear your eggs whenever you want; for I am yours to do what with whatever you want. Your desires are my fantasies." Calin says in a soft tone, frills half raised across her back and neck while her tail swishes lazily on the ground.

Smiling at her love and affection, I whisper something back. "I know Calin. I want to be with you forever. I never thought this would come true. My dream of being with a dragon was only just a dream, something to pass the day. But now that you're real, I never want to part with you." I respond, before dropping my voice lower so even Calin has to pause to gather what I said. "Calin…How…How far along are you in your time?" I ask, breathing hard from mating Calin for a good part of the afternoon.

A dragons excellent hearing proves to hold, Calin only deep in thought of what to tell her mate. "Right now, I am one month and one week gravid, but either you or I can speed it up. A dragon's usual gestation period is around three months, the dragoness usually gorging herself with meat and nutrients to provide the growing eggs with. I do not need food however, as I am made up of magic, summoned by you. If you want me to eat, I will, but I do not have to." Calin answers, nuzzling me in the back of the neck while I hold firmly onto her bloated waist.

Draconic shaft still deep inside Calin's sex, I bid her goodnight and drift off to sleep, cuddling against her scaly form as I rest my head on her right arm. "Good night, my mate." Calin says in a draconic whisper, lowering her ear frills and adjusting her position. Curling her tail closer to me, briefly raising her left wing before covering me under darkened colors while night descends, Calin rests her head near my back under her wing.

Surrounded by a gravid female dragoness that is my mate, I assure you it is the most wonderful sensation you could imagine. The heat generated by her body warms me more than enough so that I don't get cold. Our lustful reunion and compassionate lovemaking has us both worn out, although I think Calin is more exhausted than me but does not show it. The tirade of climaxes I put her through would certainly reduce any human female into a shivering mess, but for a dragoness, their amazing stamina lets them go for hours on end to ensure the successful impregnation of the next generation.

Just knowing that I will be able to impregnate Calin so that she carries live hatchlings is a blessing for me. I can't wait until she lays our eggs, even though they may be unfertile. The choice to speed up her gestation is too good to pass up. Three months sounds like a long time, being laden down with numerous amounts of eggs. I am sure the only relief would be to lie on your back, yet, I can contrive that laying them will only bring more pleasure, not pain.

The moon still shines above us, illuminating us in a silver glow of union. Dragon wrapped around human, not in death, but in peaceful sleep. The evergreen forest is still with naught but the quiet rumbling of a dozing dragon and the soft breathing of her human mate. The two seem inseparable already, one willing to give their lives for the other should they become separated.

For one boys dream, becoming the Protector of Earth sure has its benefits. Now, if only evil could take a holiday, then they could live in peace in harmony forever, intertwined in each other's loving and compassionate embrace. Together…As one.


	4. I will always be there for you

Morning sex brings good luck, or so they say.

The rumble of a sleeping dragoness stirs me awake to the beginning of another day. I groan as I shift my body, legs gently caressing Calin's scaly hind legs while I lay wrapped in her warm embrace. My member, now limp, still resides inside Calin's velvety sex with a hardened pool of our mating fluids on both our hips. Tingles and remnants of the lust we shared till we collapsed in the moonlight still linger on my mind, rekindling the passion we gave to one another.

Calin's wing rests over my form, diluting the morning sun as it hits my naked body. I do not feel one bit chilled as the dragoness beside me keeps me warm with her natural body heat. The sounds and smells of the forest seep inside cracks and crevices too small for Calin's wing to cover. Being this close to my mate ignites my passion of lust all over while her scent drifts up to my nose, a smell of candy cane and cinnamon.

My breathing is calm as I slowly wake up. I weakly thrust my hips in my lust induced sleep; Calin eliciting small grunts while my cock rapidly stiffens, parting her sex and comfortable walls. I tighten my grip around her gravid and scaly waist, pulling out further before thrusting my erect cock back into Calin's abused folds. The wet sounds of mating permeate the forest once more as I gradually emerge from my sleep, eagerly continuing to thrust deep into my mate's sex even after I realize what I am doing.

I sloppily access my pool of energy and guard my legs against her rough scales while still thrusting whole heartedly into her vent. My vigorous movements crack up the dried fluids from last night as they begin to rub against Calin's sore clitoris. I bring my left leg higher up against my chest, pressing against Calin's hind leg to obtain a better angle of penetration. My gaze roams down her form and to her swollen stomach, smiling as I remember the wonderful time we had last night.

Calin shivers from the painful pleasure received from our dried fluids but does not wake. I keep my steady pace while my erect member expands and pulls on Calin's abused walls. Most of my cum from last night has been digested by her stomach, but a small amount seeps back into her passage, reducing the friction and rough pleasure from the dried fluids. I bring my right leg forward, slowing down in my thrusts as I position it atop of her left hind leg.

I pull back, just leaving my cock head nestled within Calin's sex before slamming forward again, causing her to jerk awake and shift the eggs nestled inside of her distended stomach. A huff of warm air caresses my back while I rest the top of my head against her chest, still thrusting into my mate's folds. The pleasure rises slowly, just waking up from a nice sleep.

Calin shuffles her wings before repositioning them back, exposing me partially to the warm sun. She moves her forelegs around into a more comfortable position before flicking her tail. "Don't stop." She says. Her voice does not scare me as I had expected her to wake up when I thrust into her with extra force.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I reply, breathe quickly becoming labored since my enhanced endurance had worn away over night.

Calin, seeing me tiring out rather quickly in the awkward position we are in, helps in the only way she can. With a lustful smile, she clenches her powerful vaginal muscles, making me yelp and thrust forward harder, rattling her swollen stomach, causing our eggs to shift around. Calin grunts at the exquisite feeling, only to contract her abominable muscles again harder to try and get me closer to my climax. Seeing me rapidly coming to my orgasm, Calin squeezes her powerful walls again for a prolonged period of time.

The pleasure wells up fast, the pressure in my loins skyrocketing as Calin's vent begins to pulse and contract faintly. Wanting to climax at the same time, I take control of my energy again and halt my pleasure while slightly increasing my endurance. Calin senses what I want to do and bucks her hips forward, slamming my cock deep within her vent but not enough to enter her cervix.

As the minutes roll by, Calin's inner muscles start to twitch and quiver frantically as she the pressure within her loins quickly builds up. Raising my head, I extend my neck awkwardly while still thrusting into Calin. She notices my movement and curls her neck to meet my lips in a passionate kiss. The pleasure now boils within me, making my cock jump and spurt pre-cum lazily. Calin clenches her vaginal muscles again and we both cry out as we climax at the same time.

Calin's roar shakes a few trees but no fire comes out. Her vent spasms and contracts uncontrollably while juices spray out between our hips as my member gushes a few pints of sperm into her rippling passage. The afterglow is stronger than normal as we lay in each other's embrace under the warm morning sun. Calin purrs, scales vibrating while curling up tighter as my shaft steadily retracts out of her vent with some of my semen following out.

We lay there, content, happy as I adjust my form to bring my legs higher up to my chest, removing my member from her recently used sex. While hunger claws at my stomach, I do not let go of my mate, content to lie beside her and enjoy her warmth and company. Calin hears my stomach growl in need of food and begins to un-wrap her wings and legs from me. I growl in discomfort, not wanting this moment to end, but comply and move to stand up, brushing off loose leaves and grass before walking over to get my clothes.

Calin carefully stands up, the eggs in her stomach shifting with every movement. Once on all fours, she shakes her wings and head, dispelling the sleep from her mind while padding towards me as I gather my clothes. "That was fun," Calin says soothingly. "What now?" she asks, rubbing herself up against me as I turn around while she settles her wings comfortably on her back.

I look at her body, noticing how dirty her scales have gotten in our lustful passion of mating last night, dulling their shine and brilliance. Getting an idea, I share it with her. "There is a waterfall not far from here. Why don't you follow me so I can clean you up?" I answer, not putting my clothes on as I could use a bath myself. Calin nods her head, accepting the idea as she follows me deeper into the forest.

The walk to the waterfall does not take more than twenty five minutes as the rumbling gets progressively louder. When we arrive, Calin marvels at the beauty and wonder of it, the calm nature with the occasional call of an animal and the spray of mist from the waterfall. Chuckling, I tell her that Quin Shun is teaching me to respect nature, to know that all things are alive in one way or another. My meditation teaches me how to calm myself, to explore what mankind has ignored for thousands of years, for what the Indians originally praised.

After I finish my explanation, I continue walking towards the small lake in front of the waterfall with Calin following behind me. I place my robes on a nearby rock and take a running start into the shoreline before jumping into the lake, the wind rushing over my bare form feeling nice in the morning sun. I resurface a few seconds later halfway to the center of the lake, hair matted against my head and a smile on my face. Calin sees my enthusiastic personality and chuckles, padding forwards to join me in the lake.

I do not need to help her as she wades into the water, slithering forward like a snake in one fluid motion, dipping down beneath the surface. I stare as the water wraps around her scales, the red, orange, maroon, silver, and blue shimmering under the surface like a rainbow. My attention is so riveted to one spot that I do not notice her silently swimming around me. Calin surprises me by coiling her tail gently around my flaccid member that is bobbing beneath the water, tugging on it to get my attention.

I grunt and half turn around but Calin stops me by wrapping her wings and forelegs around my chest, hugging me close against her scaly chest. I quickly tense up before relaxing within her grasp, sighing in content as I feel her soft, smooth scales rub up against my back, protected by the energy I used on them when I felt her embrace me. We just float in the middle of the lake, sharing one another's love and companionship while dimly listening to the roar of the waterfall only a few dozen feet away.

Opening my eyes that I did not realize I had closed, I move my arms, seeking to be free. Calin gives me a quizzical look as she releases me and my member but purrs when I turn around and start messaging her shoulders as well as cleaning her scales, the vibration causing the water to ripple around her. She lowers her head and I open my mouth as we share a passionate kiss. Calin uses her wings and tail to balance herself within the lake, the weight of her eggs no doubt making it slightly difficult.

After we break apart, I ask her to roll onto her back in which she does so carefully, spreading her wings and using her tail as a rudder, eggs shifting inside of her swollen stomach. I paddle forward until I am atop her chest in front of her gravid stomach. I lower myself down onto her smooth scales, softened by the flow of water but still pebbly. I bring both my hands forward to caress her chest, cleaning it of any dirt and debris before moving down her body and repeating the process with her swollen stomach and in between her legs.

When I reach her sex that is still slightly puffy from our earlier activities, I dive under, flicking my tongue briefly across her hidden clitoris before surfacing again. Calin shivers at the sudden pleasure, thrashing her tail back and forth in eagerness, stirring up the water. Smiling, I use my energy in some way to hopefully breathe underwater. Taking a calm breath, I dive back down, grabbing firmly onto her muscular thighs and extend my tongue to lick her clit again, making Calin buck her hips and disturb the water again.

I pull myself forward, maintaining close contact with Calin's rear-end while lavishing her clitoris with well practiced licks. Being assaulted constantly makes her clitoris emerge into the cool water as Calin hisses and grunts with her muzzle and some of her neck above the surface. Thinking to bring her further pleasure, I remover my right hand and plunge two fingers into her sex, spreading them open while moving my left hand to continue my attentions to her clitoris. The air in my lungs meanwhile runs out and I take a breath, finding that the spell I set on myself works as I take a calm breath.

The contact makes Calin buck her hips again, her loins convulsing as an orgasm steadily builds. The warmth of her walls combating the cool water throws Calin's mind into a frenzy of pleasure as I add a third and forth finger with the first two. The unique pressure from my attention on her clitoris and within her vent sends her into a world of bliss, making her splash her wings in the water while churning it with her tail.

In one smooth motion, I retract my fingers from Calin's vent before clenching them into a fist and thrusting it back into her sex. Her folds expand wide to accommodate my fist, vaginal fluids seeping past my arm to be swept up by the slow current created by the waterfall. Calin roars loudly, surprised by the intrusion but welcoming it nevertheless as the pressure in her loins increase dramatically, leaving her panting while lying on her back in the water.

Calin's frills are all pressed against her back and teeth bared shut while I slowly set up a good pace within her vent. Her pelvic muscles clench frantically, moving the eggs around in her swollen stomach as the pressure within her loins becomes too much. With another thunderous roar, her sex clamps down on my arm and fist, trying to milk it of something that is not present. Her walls constrict the blood within my arm, making me slow my thrusts until I can barely move anymore while I move my left hand to re-attain my hold on her thigh. A surplus of vaginal juices gushes past my arm to flow into the lake, surrounding me with her sweet aroma of cinnamon and candy cane.

A few minutes pass before her climax abates, Calin panting in the afterglow of such an exquisite orgasm under water. I slowly pull my arm out, her walls pulsating and rippling in time with her heartbeat. With a soundless exit, I continue cleaning her body of any dirt and grime gained by last night's foray. I materialize a rough sponge and some soap to help with the cleaning. Calin relishes the feel of my skin against her rough scales, the heat generated by her body not at all affected by the temperature of the water.

After I have cleaned her back, carefully scrubbed her wing joints with a less abrasive sponge and polished her tail, we both exit the lake to dry off. Before Calin can dry herself, I let her know I want to try to do it myself. She seems a little apprehensive, but agrees, knowing that I will not hurt her in any way. Standing a foot or two back from her while she faces me; I close my eyes and gather my concentration and focus. I reach deep within myself to bring forth my energy, feeling it respond to my touch readily and willingly.

Opening my eyes, I raise my right hand, pointing it at Calin before whispering a few words or warmth. The power leaves my body, flowing out of my chest and down my arm before traveling straight towards Calin. I ignore any and all distractions around me, the crashing sound of the waterfall and the diminished calls of the forest animals. Calin glances around her body, feeling a soothing blanket envelope her, evaporating the water right off of her scales. I continue this for about two minutes until I lose concentration, my arm falling to my side while I stand gasping for air.

Calin looks back at me but does not worry as she knows I can handle it. Seeing how she is now dry, she comes over to me to return the favor with her gravid stomach beneath her. Just like a few weeks ago, she lowers her head and breathes a steady breath of warm air towards me. I stiffen, not expecting the flow of hot air but gradually relax when I spot that Calin is helping me dry off as well. I regain my breath as Calin dries me off, tail swishing behind her with the waterfall ever present in the background.

After Calin has dried me off, I embrace her, feeling her rough scales with roaming hands around her wing joints. Calin purrs, curling her neck around me back and extends her wings to embrace me, covering me in a world all of my own. We hug for a while, just relishing in each other's company. No words are needed as I reach my mind out to hers; wrapping my consciousness around all that she is, feeling the love and affection she has for me.

That is what we feel for one another, absolute love and true devoted passion. Our walk back to the cabin is peaceful, serene. After I get back into my robes, Calin tells me more about dragons, how long they live, some lore and some facts about mating. The information is not all that different than what I had imagined it to be; two dragons fall in love, the dragoness nips her soon-to-be mate's tail. If he accepts her advance he turns and bits down softly on the base of her neck near the shoulder.

They then begin courting, circling each other as their passions grow, becoming palpable in the air. With a lustful kiss, they rise into the air and join together at the hips, the dragoness's orgasm linked with her mates so only when he releases can she climax. Their wings beat in time so neither overlaps one another, perfectly synchronized in a dance of love and trust. The normal clutch size for a dragon is around 3-6, and that is for a young adult. Calin is a mature adult, and can have anywhere from 7-13 eggs in a single clutch.

The week flies by with Calin at my side, neither of us letting the other out of our sight. As Calin's stomach grows, so does my lust for her, mating twice a day, if not more. The feel of her eggs within her stomach sends my mind into pure joy, to know that someday, I could possibly sire hatchlings with Calin, my mate. I hold off on speeding up their growth, wanting to spend as much time as I can mating with her, touching and feeling the eggs she carries, the eggs that she is carrying for me.

Her vent is as tight as ever, pulsing, rippling and contracting around my member every time we mate. Sometimes I change my cock into a draconic member, multiplying the sensations I feel a thousand fold. The bond we share only grows, every time we connect our minds, we can feel each other's heartbeats, share in each other's pleasures so that our release is that much more special. Every so often I bring her down to the waterfall and lake so I can wash her scales that more often than not changes into a lustful bout of mating under water. The feeling is unique, especially for Calin as her body temperature conflicts with the cool water.

Quin Shun is nowhere to be seen, having possibly went off somewhere until my week is up. I have grown fond of him and his ways of teaching, he reminds me of Bruce Lee and every person who gains training from a wise master. Because of Quin Shun, I can do many more things than I could when I first became a Protector. My control over my energy has increased, although I still need much more practice. My combat skills have also improved, it all feel so natural to me, but Quin Shun sure puts me through rough training with those earth dummies.

Near the end of the week is when I decide to fast-forward the growth of our eggs. Calin said that she will go into labor within half a week after, the laying process taking about six hours, give or take. She also warned me that there could be some complications should I lose concentration. I was hesitant to continue after that but Calin said she had complete trust in me, trust gained over our time we have spent together, of knowing each other and sharing in deep carnal pleasures. Calin said some complications could include oversized eggs, cracked eggs, protruding shell lumps, harder shell casing and or fragile eggs, none which seemed particular favorable.

Gathering some much needed courage, I lead Calin to the middle of the room inside my Cabin. I tell her to lay on her back with all her limps relaxed. Calin smiles, frills partially raised as I know she has my trust. She extends her left wing but keeps her right wing against her body so I can get to her swollen stomach without tearing the delicate fabric. It has surely grown bigger but not by much over the course of the week. I would say she looks to be 2-4 months pregnant if she were a human. Calin's tail lazily moves back and forth across the wooden floor, in which I had placed a spell to protect it against her hard scales.

With her forelegs resting on her chest and her hind legs on the floor, I sit cross legged in front of Calin. Her stomach is imposing this close up, but it is not like I have been like this before when we have mated intensely over the week. Calin gives an encouraging smile to me, curling her neck so she can watch me as I calmly place both my hands onto her swollen stomach. The small bumps created by the nine eggs in her egg chamber are pleasant to touch, surrounded by hard scales that can deflect most projectiles.

There are small breaks between her scales caused by the nine eggs within her stomach enabling me to see her soft vulnerable pink skin beneath. I move my hands around her stomach a few times, running them teasingly over the dimples in her scales created by the eggs. Calin thrums with happiness, her tail flicking eagerly from side to side remaining calm with steady breaths. In preparation, I move my hands together thumb to thumb with my fingers splayed wide before closing my eyes.

I take long deep breaths, clearing my mind of any and all distractions. The whisper of the wind outside, the faint creak of tree limps in the wind and the chatter of the forest animals are pushed away as I bury deep within my mind to the familiar place where my energy resides. I confidently lay a single hand against it, pressing my full palm onto it as it slowly seeps into my body. My breathing increases, chest swelling out with each deep lungful of air I take. Calin stills her tail, knowing I will need total concentration to do this.

I open my eyes, determination seen within them as I speak a few words in an ancient language that automatically comes to me. "Voola, Miso, Raud, Okerm, Cresco." Nothing seems to happen for a few seconds before Calin grunts, stomach noticeably swelling a few inches before stopping. With wide eyes, I quickly regain focus and push more of my energy into the spell. Calin tenses up; wing's fluttering lightly at the unusual sensation of our eggs growing rapidly within her while her stomach begins to swell again. I can't pay attention, solely concentrating on increasing the growth of the eggs until the end of their gestation period of three months.

Calin scrunches her eyes and bares her teeth; tail wiggling as she squirms after feeling the eggs shift around uneasily within her egg chamber. Her stomach gradually expands, the nine eggs steadily growing bigger and bigger as time goes on. My concentration does not waver or break, intently focusing my energy on helping the eggs grow while Calin struggles to control her erratic movements. The soft malleable skin lining her egg chamber stretches with the growth of our eggs while she clenches her forepaws to keep herself from moving too much.

Calin's left wing pulls up against her body before snapping out again while her right wing trembles by her side, the sound lost to me as I continue the spell, hands moving with the growth and expansion of her stomach. The cracks in between her scales become more pronounced until her pink skin underneath becomes taut with pressure as do the bulges that signify the position of the nine eggs while her muscles strain to contain the clutch. She tries to control her breathing, chest billowing in and out shakily while the pressure in her egg chamber starts to become uncomfortable.

Thankfully the eggs finish their growth and the spell stops as I take an exhausted breathe, seems like that spell took more out of me than I had originally thought, Calin heaving in gratitude now that the process is over. After gathering my breath, I stand up, moving over to Calin's head that is lying on the wooded floor. She turns her head to look up at me, eyes shining in nothing but pure dedication to me. I smile at her, extending my left arm to lightly caress her jaw line and guide it to my mouth. Calin moves with the motion of my hand, gladly accepting the kiss, even putting more force behind it than usual. Our minds meld together, letting us feel out emotions for each other while our tongues wrestle for dominance.

As we break apart, I glance back at her now largely swollen stomach packed tight with nine eggs. I chuckle slightly, left hand resting on her neck scales which contract and tense as she looks at me curiously, ear frills partially extended. "I wonder how you're going to handle this. I can expect you won't be moving nearly as much as before." I say, admiring the arch of her stomach, the faint lines of veins webbing beneath her scales and the gently rise and fall of Calin's calm breathing.

Calin tilts her head, snorting in mock disdain before nuzzling the back of my head, causing me to lean forward dangerously. "You will be helping me lay my eggs, wont you?" She replies, looking at me with lust filled eyes. "And I can still move, just not as fast. I would not like being kept here all the time until my time comes, I would not like to ruin you cabin because of this. I still have a desire to relax in the sun though; it feels nice on my scales."

I recover from Calin's insistent nudge quickly, turning around to lay a firm hand on her snout, the pebbly texture of her scales rubbing against my smooth skin. "Of course I will Calin, we will have plenty of fun," I respond, smirking at the hidden meaning which she most likely gets. "And you don't have to worry about my cabin; I can always clean it, not like there is anything to do here other than train. I can always bring you to the waterfall if you want to sunbath; there is a nice big rock that absorbs a lot of the sun's heat in the morning." I reply, leaning forward to hug her while she is still on her back.

Calin moves her forelegs to wrap around my back, purring as she distractedly feels our enlarged eggs settle within her egg chamber. Right now they are not imposing on her ability to move freely, but once she moves to try and stand up, it might as well be trying to get up with only one leg. For now, she just lies on her back while I hug her with all my soul. Neither of us wants to break the hold but a particular discomforting shift from one of our eggs sends a small strike of pain through Calin's abdomen.

She yelps, cringing and curling her body onto itself as she tries to escape the discomfort while her frills retract against her body, jostling me within her grasp while her claw tips draw a few faint lines of blood on my back. I ignore the pain and back away quickly, immediately looking at Calin's largely swollen stomach to try and see what is causing her discomfort.

"Calin! What's wrong? Are…Are the eggs coming already?" I ask frantically, hurriedly moving down to carefully press my hands onto her shifting stomach, running them over the various bumps of the eggs to ascertain which one moved while Calin has her hind legs drawn partially up against her body, tail curled instinctively. Her fore-claws are clenched up tight, threatening to penetrate her own tough hide.

She does not respond right away as she curls her neck close to her chest, waiting for the pain to go away. I extend my mind into her egg chamber to see if I can find what is wrong, to find what could be causing my mate pain. "It…Its nothing." She growls, slowly but gradually relaxing her muscles, allowing her hind legs to drop to the floor and neck to uncurl to rest on the floor as well. Her wings flutter weakly before dropping to her sides, left wing partially outstretched and right wing up against her body with her tail thumping occasionally behind her.

"It can't be nothing if it is causing you pain. Please tell me Cyalina so I can help you." I cry out desperately, using her full name, tears threatening to spill forth as she swishes her tail weakly across the floor boards. I do not want to lose my mate like this, not when she is so close to laying our eggs, only for sometime after when I could be siring live dragon hatchlings to look after.

Calin turns her head to look at me, a prideful smile on her face. "It is nothing Colby," She says with a soft whine, trying to console me. "One of our eggs just shifted a bit and caused me some discomfort. It is nothing you have to worry about my mate." She says, leaning her body to the right to lay on her right side.

Seeing this, I back up a step or two, watching Calin grunt as a few more eggs shift visibly under her well armored hide, creating noticeable bumps where they move. I tense up, worried another egg could cause her pain any second, but nothing happens as she roll onto her side, large gravid stomach swaying with the movement before extending a wing, inviting me to come near here. I hesitantly move forward, carefully watching her stomach to see if anything else happens, but Calin just chuckles deep within her throat, and lightly flaps her wing impatiently.

She finally connects her mind with mine, sending me raw emotion to promise me nothing will happen, and that our eggs will be fine. Heaving a sigh, I crawl forward, positioning myself so that I lie on my left side before Calin brings her left wing down over me, encasing me in a world of dimmed colors. Underneath, I can see Calin's chest expanding and contracting with each of her calm breathes. Her large gravid stomach which houses nine eggs rests near my legs, looking so big as to appear to be 9-11 months pregnant.

Sensing my relaxed nature, Calin starts to hum a soothing tune that vibrates her scales and rattles her eggs. The odd mixture of sounds soon lulls me to sleep within Calin's secure grasp within my cabin. Knowing that my mate is next to me fills me with love and peace, peace that soon our eggs will meet the new world even though they are unfertile, that soon, I will have the chance to sire eggs that are fertile and contain draconic hatchlings which Calin and I will raise with love and care.

Over the next few days, I keep a constant watchful eye over the progress of Calin's stomach, not that there was anything to watch, it is just I was fearful an egg would shift, causing her discomfort or pain. I could not watch my mate squirm in agony for even a few seconds, it is unbearable to me. She kept reassuring me it was just the eggs settling down after having been enlarged so quickly over a short period of time. While that did prove to sooth my anguish for the most part, it did not stop me from keeping my mind connected with hers twenty/four seven, even if the concentration gave me headaches in the morning.

There is only two days left to my vacation away from Quin Shun, and I was starting to worry whether or not Calin would lay our eggs in time. She did say either of us could use our energy to put her into induced labor, but I wanted it to come naturally, not forced, even if the eggs are unfertile. I would shove off my duties as a Protector to spend the rest of my days with Calin, with just my mate, living side by side, creating hundreds of healthy little dragon hatchlings, having endless hours of lust filled mating and passion.

We went to the lake as often as we could, as the buoyancy created by the water decreased the strain on her abdomen, letting her get some rest on the shoreline instead of having to be careful on how she laid down or walked. I could see the uncertainness in her eyes even when she hid it from me. I knew she wanted to appear strong, but I knew the situation was starting to wear on her as well, so I kept her happy and content whenever I could. I gently messaged her muscles, paying special attention to her abdomen and near the base of her tail.

Sometimes I would venture further down; giving Calin some sexual relief I no doubt knew she had while I would resist giving myself release as I knew I would need it in the end. She lavished my attentions where we would float in the lake, embracing each other until I got too pruned or cold to stand it. She knew I had limits and even suggested to make it so I could last longer within water, but I refused, I would not have my mate exhaust herself for me over such a simple matter. I lived and breathed to take care of Calin, my mate, not the other way around.

At night when the stars came out, I would assist Calin in rolling onto her back very carefully; as this was the most comfortable position she could be in when not relaxing in the lake near the waterfall. I would sit right next to her, arms tucked up against her for warmth and comfort; just the feeling of her against me got me excited. We would look up at the night sky, observing the stars, pointing out shapes and figures we found, sometimes a constellation, other times not. The joy that filled my heart when I was with Calin; I could live a thousand life times and not care about what else happened as long as I was with her.

As the hours slowly whittled away, night turning into day, and day into evening, I told Calin about me, about humans. She was interested in our customs, our history and the technology we had. It was foreign to her to say the least, as it was when she gave me knowledge on how dragons mate. The longer we were together, the more we understood of each other, the deeper the passion we shared in our hearts, connecting two minds, connecting two souls.

The night before the last day arrived where I would have to let Calin go if she did not lay our eggs it rained, and it rained hard. We were in the forest in a deep discussion over dragon heritage and human lineage, which was quite exciting for me when a loud clap of thunder startled us and then promptly began raining a few seconds after. We ran for my cabin, but I could not leave Calin behind, waddling in mild discomfort from the precious package she carried, so I went back and used my energy to create an invisible umbrella over our heads until we made it to my cabin.

The strain got to me after awhile as it happens every time I try something new, but Calin helped me coup while the thunderstorm raged outside for what seemed like forever. I moved Calin to my bedroom and dried her off, the process substantially easier this time than the first time, gained by much practice. So we sat, Calin lying on my bed with me beside her, cuddled up together, sharing each other's warmth. I of course had gotten wet in the brief panic when the rain started but I had dried myself under the invisible umbrella I made, making me slightly more exhausted than I originally let on.

As night wore on, Calin grew tired and eventually fell asleep, having it fall on me to watch over her, not that anything bad would happen, it just made me safe to think that she is guarded by someone who loves and cares for her well being. The occasional rumble of thunder and flash of lightning made Calin twitch, causing me to look at her every time, fearing one of our eggs could move and abruptly wake her up in a fit of pain. My fears were lost as she soon fell into a somewhat restful slumber, in which I followed soon after.

Morning revealed damp trees and muddy ground with low hanging clouds, the thunderstorm having run its course and dissipated an hour or two after midnight. Both Calin and I were still asleep, neither of us wanting to move from each other's grasp while I lay close to her, caressing my right hand lovingly around her swollen stomach. Small, indecisive ripples could be seen beneath her hard scales, her muscle pulsing to every beat of her heart.

Eventually, I got up, letting out a dragon sized yawn while stretching my hands into the air over my head and cracking some joints. The action jarred Calin slightly in her sleep, but did not arouse her. Scratching my stomach as I had slept with nothing but my pants robe on, the humidity being mild from the thunderstorm, I carefully remove myself from the bed and head into the kitchen. I remember Calin telling me she does not necessarily have to eat, but I thought if she was going to soon lay a clutch of nine eggs, then it might be a good idea for her to eat some meat to gather her energy up.

I opened the fridge to see if I had any meat, but practically smacked myself in the forward when I remembered I barely used this cabin since I almost finished building it some time ago. Sighing in defeat, I closed the fridge door and went to one of the counters along the eastern wall of the cabin. I had materialized a few things since becoming a Protector and starting my training, but my cabin was far from finished. I focused my mind on what I want, nice, pure, steak.

It soon materialized on the counter where I was staring, the scent no doubt traveling to my bedroom in which I had summoned a door, but the smell would not be deterred. The meat left blood stains on the counter, no doubt I could clean it up later. With quick hands, I materialized some spices and created a low flame above it, being careful not to burn my house down. I worked fast and efficiently, soon making three, 36 oz. steaks to fill Calin's appetite and give her energy for her laying.

It could come at any time now, it had been about half a week but Calin had yet to show signs of distress or any increased discomfort from usual to tell me that she was going to lay our eggs soon. It worried me to know I might miss her laying because I had to make her vanish until I got some more time to spend with her. When I materialized her after so many weeks, she had come slightly gravid, a month and a week to be precise, but now she was no doubt three months, if not more, but I kept calm, for the most part.

Like I thought, the smell of steak had Calin up and padding slowly and carefully into the mixed kitchen and living room. When she spotted the three steaks I had for ready, her maw started to salivate as her frills rose, enticed by the lovely scents wafting from the steaks. With a happy smile, I motioned to the red cuts of meat, saying that they were hers, that if she was going to lay our eggs anytime soon, that she should eat to have the energy to lay nine eggs over six or more hours.

Calin quickly smothered me with her love, pushing me to the ground, apologizing in which I laughed, and then dove into my mind, melding her emotions with mine while closing her eyes and purring her love. Our mouths came together to share a passionate kiss, deep and meaningful. I closed my eyes as well, wrapping my arms tightly around her neck as our kiss lengthened; feeling her nervousness as she also had some doubts as to when she would lay. All our fears were set at rest later that day.

After some time, I managed to get Calin off of me after sharing in her intense show of love and passion before lowering the steaks to the ground for Calin to dig into. While I cleaned the counter top, I watched, or rather stood mesmerized as to how she ate; delicately, yet savagely tearing into each chunk of meat as she would from a live catch. She ate carefully, blood never spilling to far from the source, being mindful that I would have to clean it up, or not.

Once she finished her third steak I made for her, the spices feeling rather exquisite on her tongue, she proceeded to lap up the spilt blood, cleaning up the mess she made rather nicely, but leaving a few smudges of blood on the floor nonetheless. I proficiently erased the last sign of her meal, her swollen stomach even larger now with three, 36 oz. steaks inside of her, partially hiding the bulges made by our eggs. She assured me everything was ok and she would likely lay the eggs within a day or two, but I could see her uneasiness over which she said it.

Not wanting to upset her, I asked if she would like to bath and relax in the lake again in which she just licked my face happily and then nuzzled me against my neck. I held her close before going to put on my shirt robe and going outside with Calin. The weather was nice, a little hot but cooled down thanks to a nice brisk wind flowing past. The walk to the lake was uneventful like many times before, although it held some tension about the state of our eggs.

We did not let that bother us as we just enjoyed the new day, Calin drifting aimlessly about in the lake while I messaged her bloated stomach when she would lie down on the shoreline on her back. The sun beating down warmed her scales, making Calin nice and cozy halfway out of the water while I was naked and starting to go down lower to her sex. She purred in content, feeling my smooth skin caressing her rough scales while idly flicking her tail.

Calin did not mind one bit, letting out a loud groan as my agile hands trailed over her hidden sex, coaxing it to part and admit me entry. Calin flexed her wings, spreading them out wide to soak up more of the glorious rays of the sun while lazily swishing her tail back and forth in the water with me straddling it. My hands soon went to tease her hidden nub of sensitive flesh, making Calin shiver as her clitoris gradually emerged as I lavished my attentions on it.

The waterfall was ignored in background, neither of us paying attention to anything but each other. Slowly, tantalizingly, I eased a single finger into her glistening sex, parting her folds to make her hiss with thin lines of smoke trailing out of her nose. The scales around her sex were indefinably small, containing many nerves which sparked when rubbed against or stimulated to give Calin untold pleasure. She parted her maw to pant shallowly, chest rising and falling calmly as I kept up a steady pace.

The heights I would go to please my mate were endless as I steadily pumped my finger in and out of her velvety sex, her walls rippling around my digit, trying to pull it deeper. After a few minutes of light stimulation I add another finger, moving my left hand to spread her right hind leg, in which she moved both of them so I can have better access to her swollen folds. Moving a bit closer, I lean forward and softly kiss her clitoris, her walls shaking and releasing some vaginal fluid into the lake as small flakes of fire escape Calin's nostrils.

While I tease her slowly, gradually building up her pleasure, Calin occasionally beats her wings, stirring up the air around us while her breathing steadily increases as time goes on. My own erection is not lost on me as I feel my member rubbing up against Calin's tail scales, stimulating me as I pleasure her. Calin's tail begins to sway more frantically while she clenches and unclenches her fore-claws under the barrage of pleasure.

Kicking it up a few levels, I insert a third and forth finger, everything except my thumb plunging inside Calin's pulsating walls as they gradually start to contract rhythmically. Her grunts and hisses grow louder as her pleasure soars, vaginal fluids seeping out nonstop as her clitoris quivers in anticipation. Not wanting to leave my mate under stimulated, I lean forward, my semi-hard length pressing up against Calin's scales as I give a long, slow, languid lick across her sensitive protrusion of flesh. Calin's vent clamps down instinctively around my fingers, the pressure in her loins rapidly building as she starts to buck her hips, jarring our eggs within her stomach.

Seeing Calin begin to lose her control sends fear into my mind for our eggs. Temporarily slowing down my thrusts into her sex and raising my head, I mutter the words I used to restrain Silver when I pleasured him in my cabin. Invisible bonds wrap carefully yet firmly around Calin's hips and waist, limiting how much she can move, not like she notices it or anything under the pleasure her brain is receiving.

Smiling happily, knowing she will not injure herself anymore, I decide to give it my all. I increase my thrusts into her vent, jabbing them in to over stimulate her walls while curling them for extra stimulation, vaginal fluids surging past my fingers in a rush to coat my hand and arm in a slimy liquid. I lean back down to resume my administrations to her clitoris which shakes at the overwhelming pressure gaining in her loins, my hand still resting on her hind leg. Calin tries to buck her hips but cannot due to my restraint, instead opting to smash her tail against the surface of the water, surprising me before I regain my senses quickly.

A steady stream of fire leaks from her nostrils, sending a smoky scent over to me as the wind blows towards the waterfall. The earthy, pine filled scent spikes my lust as I remove my fingers from Calin's rhythmically contracting vent, causing my member to jump in excitement. She growls at the lost sensation but roars loudly when I thrust my whole fist into her sex, folds expanding wide before sucking in my arm and keeping it there. Her wings flutter uncontrollably and her tail splashes against the water frantically as her roar dies down and her breathing is labored.

Calin clenches her teeth and pulls her frills against her back, entire body tensing up before she roars again and spews a column of fire, coming nowhere near any trees to ignite a forest fire. Her sex clamps down painfully on my fist and arm, forcing it to a halt under the sudden tension within her muscles. I hear a faint groan, but cannot ascertain where it came from, instead wiggling my fingers and rapidly flick my tongue across her clitoris to prolong her orgasm as a steady stream of vaginal fluids gush out of her vent.

It takes Calin three minutes for her climax to fade, left panting heavily with her wings and tail partially limp in the water. Her swollen stomach shifts and moves as her chest rises and falls rapidly. I remove my fist out of her vent and raise my head to look at her exhausted form, forelegs resting on her chest and hind legs settling beside me, faint twitches of muscle pulsing beneath her scales. Calin's maw is wide open, tongue hanging out as the fire vanishes into the air, leaving behind a faint earthen smoky scent.

I stand up and walk out of the shallow water, kneeling beside Calin's head before sitting down on my rump cross legged. I reach out my right hand to scratch the underside of her neck, the most vulnerable part of a dragon. Calin tenses up but relaxes her muscles just as quickly when she knows it is me, the ultimate test of love, trust and partnership completed. Calin thrums happily, closing her maw and curling her neck to look at me, eyes shining as the reflected sun off the waterfall mist glints in her eyes.

I raise my arms to embrace her neck behind her head and bring her forward for a deep, passionate kiss. Never wanting this to end, I use some of my energy to allow me to last much longer, in which Calin pushes back that much harder. We both mash our minds together, the love we feel for each other alone creating perspiration on my skin and her scales. I move my hands sensually up and down her neck, sometimes rubbing in small circles against her scales, other times to feel her frills flex against my touch.

When we finally break apart, I straddle her neck and lean into her neck, raising my head until it is beneath her chin as Calin rumbles in pure joy. "I never want to leave you Calin, ever." I whisper, leaning back to suddenly mash my mouth and her lipless maw together in another lustful kiss. Calin does not reject or push away, relishing in the long contact and sheer love we have for one another.

After our second kiss we look into each other's eyes as Calin gently folds her wings and repositions her hind legs, her sex still gaping slightly with a trail of left over vaginal fluids flowing into the lake. Totally exhausted and not having one inclination to move or stand up, I scoot backwards before laying down on Calin's neck, legs on top of her chest, mindful of her precious package. Calin moves her forelegs over to my back, the faint lines she tore now healed naturally over the half week since I enlarged our eggs.

I rest my head on her neck while she purrs and sings me a soothing song as we lay peacefully in the sunny morning. The waterfall is remembered, adding to the cascading melody of Calin's voice and scales vibrating. Her swollen stomach, packed with our clutch off eggs shifts slightly, imperceptibly as something changes. For now, Calin and Colby sleep the morning away, both having their minds melded together in safety and security, for love and passion.

It is a few hours after noon before either companion wakes up. With a jubilant nature and giddy joy, I slowly rise off of Calin as she also wakes up from our nap. Everything seems fine as I carefully stand up off of my mate's neck, giving her a rough rub on the neck to encourage her to wake up as she gives a low growl, neither threatening or angry, but loving and caring. I chuckle, going over to the rock to put on my robes that have a tinge of blue to them because of my extensive training.

As I finish putting my clothes on, Calin has rolled to her right side carefully and looks over at me lustfully, her mind showing that she is watching me. I take pride in slowly walking over to her, kneeling down beside her largely swollen stomach to caress each bulge that represents an egg. Calin smiles in appreciation, purring at the pleasant feeling obtained from her mate touching her sensitive stomach scales. Moving up, I bring her head up to mine again and kiss her on the bridge of her nose before lowering my mouth to kiss her on her maw, tongues extending not out of dominance, but of affection.

After we break apart Calin stretches, moving carefully onto her four legs and stands up, curling her back and spreading her wings to their full extent while giving an enormous yawn. Our eggs shift slightly in Calin's large swollen stomach, but otherwise remain calm. Looking at each other again, I walk forward and press my forehead right below her eyes, closing mine as I feel her rumbling purr vibrate throughout her form.

Having had enough time to wake up, we start back to the cabin, hopefully in which Calin can begin to lay her eggs within the next few hours. I walk right beside my mate, going slowly so I can stay by her side while she waddles awkwardly with her large stomach packed with our clutch of eggs swaying below her. I rest my right hand compassionately on her neck, feeling every muscle that contracts, every shift in her scales and the warmth emanating off of her. It does not occur to me that her time is upon us much sooner than we anticipated even though we were worried when she would begin to lay our eggs.

The signs are ignored while we continue walking, ten minutes away from the cabin, fifteen away from the lake, stuck in between with the vast forest all around us. Calin begins to slow her already careful walk, feeling an odd tension within her abdomen as her muscles briefly clench up and then relax, feeling no pain but disconcerting to say the least. I continue to walk on, oblivious to my mates growing unease while my hand slips unnoticed from her neck.

With a worried growl that partially gets my attention, she curls her neck to look at her large swollen stomach, housing nine eggs within her egg chamber. "Don't worry Calin, we are almost to my cabin. You can rest there until your time comes for you to lay your eggs." I say, unaware that that time is now.

Unannounced and with a loud cry of pain, a strong contraction suddenly rips through Calin's abdomen, sending her whimpering to the ground in pain on her side, teeth clenched and frills pressed firmly against her back. I whip around, frightened and scared that something or someone could have hurt my mate, but what I see is Calin writhing on her side, stomach muscles visibly contracting around our clutch of eggs underneath her hard scales. I rush over to her side, whispering soothing tones to try and calm her.

"Calin! Calin! Oh, be calm by mate, be calm, I…Breathe, you need to breathe deeply, let the pain flow through you, do not push, do not push," I repeat firmly, trying to lift her head to look me straight in the eyes. "Calin! Look at me, please, I need you to be calm, our eggs are coming, please my mate, be calm, look at me!" I shout desperately, trying to move Calin's head away from her locked position of pain.

Slowly and with concentration, the contraction passes and Calin fearfully turns her neck to look at me straight into my emerald green eyes. Tears roll down her muzzle in which I wipe away, shuffling forward to embrace her so she knows she is not alone. "Ma-Master?" Calin whimpers softly, half out of fear of another contraction and half out of relief to know I am here.

"Colby, my name is Colby Calin, Colby," I reply, almost chuckling as she calls me something a slave would. I lovingly caress her soft scales, muttering words of encouragement and happiness as I feel her shake. "Don't you see my love, Calin? Our eggs, our eggs, you are going to lay our eggs now. Please, do not be scared, I will help you through it; know that I will always be there for you." I say, leaning forward to rest my forehead between her snout while closing my eyes.

I can feel her tremble, both in exuberance and of fear for the pain brought with each contraction just as another one bears down on her. With a short roar of pain, she clenches down instinctively, trying to push out the egg that won't come out for a while. Her wings are splayed haphazardly against her side; stomach compressed by her weight and the ground as her tail thrashes side to side, throwing up dirt and leaves.

"Calin. Calin! Please my love, do not push! Save your energy! Breathe deeply Calin, yes, just like that, breathe, in and out, in and out, don't try to force it or more pain will come, just relax and let it happen." I try to get to her and Calin hears me, shakily slowing down her breathing as the contraction eventually ebbs, leaving webs of pain shooting over her spine and to her head.

"I…It hurts Colby. I don't know what to do." Calin whimpers, burying her head against my chest. I gladly embrace her, shushing her quiet sobs as another small contraction comes and goes, leaving Calin shaking and scared.

"Do not worry Calin," I say calmly, petting her neck with love and care. "I will take care of you. I will provide for you. I will help you get through this my mate. Just trust me and soon, in the future, we can have as many hatchlings as we want." I whisper soothingly, Calin's trembling and crying halting as she lifts her head slowly.

She sniffs, frills half raised out of fear and anticipation, but I gently relax her by combining my mind with hers, showing her my emotions, my devotion and my commitment and everything she means to me. "Do you…Will you do all of that…for me?" She asks, gradually regaining her confidence.

"Of course Calin, and more. You are my love, you are my future. I would happily die and come back for you just to know you are safe and well. What have we been doing this past week to build our friendship? The pleasure we shared, was it for nothing if not to know how much we care for one another? I will never leave you Calin, you are my shining heart." I whisper back, wrapping my arms around her neck, smothering her mind with my own, showering her with love and passion, total commitment only gained through decades of living together, sharing one another's secrets and joys.

Calin fully relaxes, still tense from the pain felt by the contractions, but calm in my loving embrace. "Thank you Colby. Yo-You are the only one I want to be with. I would gladly bear you hatchlings for you whether you are a human or not. The comfort you bring me fills me with-" She stops, gasping in pain, holding on harder to me while another contraction hits her hard, one of our eggs slowly moving to press up against her cervix, ready to come out. She shuts her eyes, clenching her teeth while letting out a growling wail.

Her cry grows in pitch as I completely mold my mind with hers, sharing in her pain and discomfort. "Sh-Sh-Sh-Sh-Sh, Calin, relax, I am here. Breathe, breathe deeply, let it come, do not push. Yes, just relax, I am here. Breathe deeply. In, out, in, out." I repeat, getting Calin to calm down, her trembling form grasping me while I feel her pain and faintly sense the nine eggs within her egg chamber including the one pushing against her cervix.

Calin's wings flutter unresponsively as her tail thumps against the floor, blowing more dirt into the air. As her contraction recedes, I retract my hold but Calin desperately holds on. "Calin, I am going to help you, but the only way I can do that is if you let go. Yes, let go, I promise I will not leave you. I am in your mind; I will feel your pain. Whatever you feel, I will feel. I am here for you my darling." I convince her to let go, patting her gently on the bridge of her noise, eliciting a small grumble of content from her as she shifts position, getting control of her wings back before rolling to lie more on her right side, exposing her large swollen stomach.

Resting her paws in front of her, Calin looks back at me as I walk over to her gravid stomach, placing a tentative hand on her scales to feel her muscles pulse and ripple as another contraction rips through her abdomen, making Calin hiss out in discontent at the pain while being calmed by me. She breathes deeply, focusing solely on my presence both next to her and within her mind. Her tail swishes weakly, stirring up dirt and leaves while her abdomen clenches powerfully, gradually pushing out the first egg into her cervix and birth canal.

Calin grimaces in pain but remains calm, breathing, deep, even breathes to let the pain flow through her, not pushing until her mate says to. The first egg strains against her cervix, the tight ring of flesh unyielding against the hard egg, causing Calin even more pain along with her contractions, but I sooth her by enveloping her in my love. I gently rub her large bloated stomach, sending faint shivers down her spine to relax her as another contraction further excels the eggs progression. Calin's wings shake lightly as she moves her tail back and away from her entrance, preparing to push.

The next eight minutes are agonizing for both Calin and I, me trying to calm her, to get her to breathe easily while she grunts and trembles in pain with each rippling contraction that passes. The time arrives soon enough where the first egg stretches Calin's cervix at its widest point before a particularly strong contraction pushes the egg into her birth canal. Calin sighs with relief, shaking as the pain is dimmed but not forgotten. I get up, moving over to embrace my mate happily as her breathing is heavy but not labored. Calin looks at me as I wrap my arms around her neck, imitating her purr the best I can while swirling my thoughts of praise and commitment in her mind.

She lowers her head onto my left shoulder, taking a brief respite as the contractions ease to small pulses about one minute apart. Tears travel down her muzzle to soak into my robes as I hold my mate with pure love and a smile etched into my face. The weight of the egg in Calin's birth canal is uncomfortable for her as when the next powerful contraction comes, muscles rippling across her abdomen, I can tell the need to push bears down on her heavily.

Calin whimpers, the pain returning as the eggs still within her egg chamber jostle for position on who is going next. I sooth her, whispering soft phrases of our time together after she lays our eggs, of the fun we have and the bond we share. Calin does not move her head, body shaking as the contraction passes, leaving her winded while a few beads of perspiration cling to her scales. The trees offer a momentary distraction as the afternoon breeze cools her off from her progress so far.

The next contraction comes as unexpectedly as the first which left her whimpering on the ground. Calin bunches up her muscles, trying to restrain from pushing while warring with her instincts to do just that. I can feel the tension held beneath her neck scales as her head trembles in fear of the pain in laying the egg. I shush her, calmly patting her neck while soothing her with my mind. From all the draconic memories Calin gave me when I first mated, it is a surprise to me that I am this calm at all. If I had not received her help all those weeks ago, I might be just as scared as she is, and this could have ended up much differently than either of us intended.

In the few seconds the contraction start, I whisper one word to her, spoken with confidence and faith held within my mate. "Push." Calin hesitates, muscles remaining tense as the contraction continues to roll over her abdomen in pulsating waves, each one bringing fresh stabs of pain into her mind. I hug her tighter, not letting go as I try to calm her down enough for her to relax, for her to trust me, to trust her mate. "Please." I whisper, voice shaky as tears of my own are on the verge of falling.

Not wanting to see her mate cry, Calin does what her Maste- mate says, taking a deep breath while prying her eyes open and then pushing down hard, teeth bared as she aids the first egg down her birth canal. The pain does not diminish or increase, staying at a bearable level as the egg gradually travels down Calin's birth canal.

Calin's wings snap open before relaxing her tail and moving it further away as the need to push overrides any other body function. Her fore-claws clench down, tearing deep ruts in the soggy ground. I open my eyes, peering to the left to watch Calin's muscles pulse and ripple as the contraction fades as does her strength to push for now. I lean back, immediately giving my mate a barrage of kisses on the bridge of her nose, the pebbly texture and warmth radiating off of her scales both soothing and pleasant.

Calin closes her eyes appreciatively and relaxes her frills, enjoying my affection before opening her maw and mashing our lips together in a wonderful kiss while another contraction just as strong arrives. Calin gathers her breathe, breaking apart before resuming our kiss and pushing down to guide the egg out further, the pain forgotten under the sea of love given off by me within our united minds.

This continues for about twenty six minutes, the process long and exhausting for Calin but bearable because I am with her, holding her, soothing her through every second of it. The egg progresses steadily through her birth canal and to the edge of her vent, various amounts of fluids seeping out as the egg lightly stimulates her walls, giving her some pleasure within the stabs of pain accompanied by contractions. The other eggs within Calin's egg chamber reassemble with each contraction before the next egg pushes up firmly against her cervix, seeking to exit her body.

Calin breathes through the pain, kissing me when small contractions hit but bearing down hard when the need to push is overwhelming. Eventually, the egg stretches her walls wide so that her sex is spread apart, allowing anyone to see inside and spot the mirage of colors wrapped around the egg. At this stage I get up and walk over to her back to observe and catch the egg when is arrives. Every time a contraction comes I instruct Calin to push harder than she has been, the pain reemerging to mix in with the increased pleasure.

After another three minutes I can see clearly see the tip of the egg emerge, spreading Calin's sex wider with discomfort and pain. I encourage her to push after breathing for a couple of seconds, her contractions having decreased to thirty seven seconds in between. She does her best, tensing her muscles and pushing while I rest my hands gently on the top of her left hind leg, giving her some of my strength while embracing her mind firmly with my own.

Calin's chest heaves up and down, her breathing starting to become labored as our first egg stretches her folds to the limit as it comes to the midway point. Her pink walls are dragged out into the open by the rough surface of the egg, exposing them to the cooling air outside. The pain assaulting her mind causes me to doubt whether she can handle this, the size of just this egg threatening to tear her in two, but she holds up. I think of the only thing I can do at a time like this, and move my right hand to lightly flick across her exposed clitoris, painfully erect due to the constant pain and increase in hormones.

Calin sucks in a startled breathe, eyes flying open and frills expanding, momentarily forgetting about the pain and the position of the egg as that brief flash of pleasure causes the egg to lurch forward a centimeter or two. I smile and bring my left hand to lightly touch the shell of our egg, a confusing array of light green and sky blue patches like military cameo. Calin shivers and purrs, melding our minds closer together as she pushes at the egg again while a few seconds later a contraction comes, making the egg move forward another inch or two.

I move my left hand to the bottom of the egg, preparing to catch it while I press a finger teasingly onto her clitoris, making Calin hiss out in pleasure and push extra hard, her folds straining as the egg slowly but surely moves. Her tail thumps on the ground, sending light vibrations through the earth and up her scales. Calin clenches her teeth and closes her eyes, pressing her frill against her back as I put more pressure onto her clitoris, increasing her pleasure while coaxing more contractions to come.

Calin pushes frantically, the discomfort of our first egg lodged on the edge between the outside world and her birth canal forcing her primal instincts to come forth. Her abdominal muscles ripple and pulse as each contraction is stronger than the last. As I continue to pleasure my mate, making the pain easier to manage, an all too familiar pressure builds up quickly within her loins, a buildup of vaginal fluids pushing up against the egg, causing the pleasure to become even more intense.

I can see my mate is trying her hardest to push the egg out; all she needs is one more nudge to help her. Having my left hand hovering under the egg in preparation for its arrival, I stop my teasing on Calin's clitoris; instead, I stick out my thumb and press it up against the sensitive nub of flesh and wiggle it, making Calin roar out loudly in pleasure and diminished pain as the backup of fluids combined with her explosive climax and a contraction aids in pushing out the first egg.

As it pops out I catch it deftly with my left hand, the egg weighing more than I anticipated as I quickly bring my right hand up and put it off to my left for safety. Calin meanwhile is panting heavily, chest rising and falling rapidly while the egg that had been pressing up against her cervix is now pushed to the halfway point because of the combined force of her orgasm and contraction. Her wings flutter occasionally, tail swishing and thumping as the contractions involuntarily move muscle in the base of her tail.

Calin bares her teeth, the pain immediately returning as the next egg makes its presence known instantly while I sit back and gaze at my mate's sex, gaping open with her vaginal fluids splashed haphazardly against her thighs and across the ground. Calin's mind recoils from mine as another contraction suddenly rips through her abdomen, shoving the egg from its precarious position on her cervix to her birth canal. Calin roars out in pain, shocking me out of my brief state of elation at the arrival of our first egg.

I automatically throw my mind at Calin's, sharing in her pain and reassuring her that I am always here for her. The pain she feels in her stomach is mirrored to a slightly less intense discomfort in mine, about the same when you go hungry for long periods of time. She pants in exhaustion, wings hanging limp, the first egg having taken out a lot of her energy, and I begin to doubt that she will be able to lay all nine, err, eight of the remaining eggs. No sooner had I calmed her and checked on the first egg had I gotten the idea for how I could help my mate handle her laying.

I place my left hand comfortingly on her left thigh to sooth her, murmuring phrases of love and compassion. Calin briefly rests her head on her forelegs until another contraction passes, making her growl in pain and discomfort. I quickly put my plan into motion and begin rubbing and flicking Calin's oversensitive clitoris again, causing her growls to turn into half groans and hisses of pleasure. She moves her tail back further away and shifts her weight onto her back legs once the contraction passes. I stop my administrations to her clit as she gets comfortable again, shuffling her hind legs so that the weight of her stomach is not as impeding in the process of her laying.

It takes a while and a couple contractions where I quickly put my thumb to her clitoris before she gets up to just stand on all four feet. I come up to her neck to caress her form, feeling the twitch of muscle beneath her scales before going to face her straight on. Calin looks directly at me, a weary smile on her face before we engage in another kiss. After we break apart I whisper words of encouragement and praise, making her thrum with happiness, giving her the will to continue on.

When I go back to stand in front of her sex, another contraction comes and Calin pushes hard, squatting down to allow gravity to aid in the progression of the egg. Calin shuffles her hind legs further apart, repositioning them to get more comfortable while spreading her wings before half folding them and using her tail to steady herself. I duck underneath her tail and continue my caring attention to my mate, giving her pleasure to distract her from the pain.

Calin pushes, grunts and groans for close to forty five minutes before the second egg crests, spreading her sore folds once again, having gone through five climaxes in the time to get there. Already half exhausted and tired, I pour more of my strength into my mates so she can continue on, a few drops of sweat starting to appear on my brow. When another contraction comes, this one stronger than the first one, Calin growls, teeth bared before it turns into a whine as the pain rises while the egg roughly stimulates her walls and spreads her folds wide.

I quickly increase my speed and pressure on her clitoris, changing her whine in a groan mixed with small hisses of pain. The second egg soon progresses enough so that I can see its color clearly, a maroon red with silver strips and swirls. I bring my left hand up to touch her outer folds, easing the egg further out of Calin's vent, the pressure within her loins building up once again as a contraction comes and goes.

A few seconds later sees Calin writhing in pleasure, her walls clamping down painfully hard around the egg as her tail thrashes to and fro and her wings flutter involuntarily. The egg strains her sex wide, Calin baring her teeth before it pops out at the pressure to land safely within my hands. Calin straightens her hind legs, giving out a low growl of discomfort while her neck and wings droop lower to the ground in exhaustion. I hurriedly put the egg with the camouflaged one and go to lovingly stroke my mate's neck while her sex gaps open with trails of vaginal fluids soaking down her inner thighs.

She weakly raises her head to let me plant a soft kiss between her eyes which makes her purr in content and happiness. "Be brave Calin, we still have a long way to go. Why don't you lie on your back for now, it will be easier." I say to her, rubbing my right hand across her pebbly neck scales while resting my chin on top of her nose, looking into her gorgeous eyes, how they sparkle with the passing rays of the sun.

Calin nods her head, moving her tired body to crouch down before folding her wings and rolling carefully onto her back. With two eggs down and seven to go, the size of her stomach has diminished, but not by much. I go to straddle her chest, slowly lowering myself down so I do not cause her anymore pain then she is already in. Calin raises her neck to look at me and places her forelegs gently behind my back, smiling confidently as she seems to have regained her breathe and some of her energy. The third egg in her egg chamber now presses up against her cervix as a long and painful contraction barrels through Calin's abdomen.

This one lasts for thirty seconds, her third egg straining to enter her birth canal while her sore cervix is loosened greatly from the last two eggs and easily gives way, causing considerable less pain than before. With a huff of withheld air, Calin pants lightly as she feels our third egg in her birth canal. Not taking nearly as long as the other two, Calin rests as she lets a few contractions pass, her weariness letting the instinct to push fade but not vanish, ever present in the back of her mind. I lean forward to kiss beneath her chin and then move steadily down her neck, causing her to shiver at the pleasant feeling of my lips on her neck scales.

Calin lays three eggs while on her back, the whole process taking around four hours and twenty three minutes, with each egg draining her energy and leaving her with less strength to push. I helped her in any way I could. When she started pushing again I went back to pleasure her, using my fingers to rub and compress her clitoris, making Calin thrust her hips weakly in response while I used my tongue to orally pleasure her at the same time until her egg spread her folds wide.

My fear was never lost as each egg seemed bigger than the last, hence why it took so long to lay them and how Calin's energy and strength were drained with each passing minute. I tried to give her bursts of my energy from time to time, but she stopped me when I almost fainted, raising her tail to smack me in the back of my head to keep my awake. I was still an apprentice Protector, I did not know how much energy or magic I had, Quin Shun had yet to teach me to sense when I should stop. I could mentally see my energy within my mind, being a large round sphere of blue/white energy, I just could not sense how big it is, but, control comes with time, and efficiency with practice.

By now night was setting in, and I had a difficult choice to make, either stay here and risk becoming cold while Calin continued to lay her last four eggs which could take until morning, or turn back to the lake or head to my cabin. Either of the latter choices involved having Calin walk for about ten or fifteen minutes, pausing when a contraction came, stopping when she had to push, I just could not put her through that, not when she is my mate. I made the only choice I could; Quin Shun had not taught me much about it, but I remembered it from Eragon, that the nature around you could give you energy only in the direst of circumstances. While I did not feel like killing countless plant life or animals for the sake of staying warm and providing my mate strength to continue on, I took that path anyway.

Sitting beside Calin as she took a break from pushing, egg number six nudging its way past Calin's cervix, I crossed my legs and began to calm my breathing. Calin had her full neck and head on the ground, eyes closed and frills pressed against the ground while panting lightly from exhaustion with her wings resting weakly on the ground half spread. Her forelegs were resting on her chest and her hind legs were splayed wide with copious amounts of vaginal fluids on the ground and her hips, her clitoris and folds oversensitive and sore from dozens of climaxes. I would do it for her, as anyone would do it to save the one they loved or cared for. Her wings were partially folded on the ground and she twitched her tail occasionally, stirring up small clouds of dust.

I curled my hands in a U shape within my legs, dipping my head down to listen intently to all the voices of the forest, to all the whispering of the trees and plants. The faint noise of Calin's raspy breathing was tuned out, but I never broke the link between our minds. Once she recognized what I was doing, she tried to reason with me, but I kept focusing, concentrating until I could feel the individual energy held by each plant, tree and wildlife.

Calin let out a desperate whine to try and reason with me to stop, saying she would stand up again and shield me with her body heat when night came, but I did not want her to kill herself over me when just one egg left her wobbly and wanting to change positions. I kept going, reaching my mind out to hold onto the nearby tree and plants, a few rabbits and a deer in the distance. I started drawing their life force towards me, rejuvenating myself while they slowly, painfully whittled away. Calin had turned her head to look at me, but closed her eyes and turned away as a tear fell from her muzzle. I did not like doing it either, but there were few choices I had.

The suddenness with which Calin went into labored startled us both, but we held on and willed our way through, now night was falling and there was little time to go anywhere else before it started getting cold. One by one, trees began to wilt, rabbits dropped dead and the deer struggled to stand, carrying offspring of its own, but I did not care, at least not right now, energy was energy to me when it was for the survival of my mate and our future hatchlings.

Eventually, I opened my eyes to see Calin's wings flapping weakly, another contraction rippling through her abdomen, pushing the sixth egg past her cervix with ease, the loosened ring of muscle long since relaxing and allowing our eggs to pass with only a twinge of pain. Calin had her teeth bared, tail thumping lightly on the ground as she heaved through her nostrils. I got up quickly and calmly, giving a brief glance to the five eggs I had put in a small makeshift nest before walking over to Calin's side and kneeling down next to her deflated stomach. Even though they were unfertile, I still did not want them to role away. Her stomach had shrunk considerably now that the majority of our eggs had been laid, but it was still prominent.

With soothing words to Calin through our link, I placed my hands once again on her swollen stomach, feeling the last few eggs shift and move inside of her egg chamber. Another growl comes and goes from Calin, another contraction pushing the egg along. I sit next to her, gently rubbing, caressing and calming Calin as she pushes the sixth egg further down her birth canal and to the edge of her folds. I apply careful pressure, using a small amount of the energy I had gained to dim the pain she feels.

The moon arrives as the egg starts to peak out into the open world, the process going faster as I channel more of the borrowed energy to give her strength and remove her pain. The silver moonlight shines down on us, almost as if protecting us from anything that wishes us harm. The wind picks up, the air biting my nose, ears and fingers while I help Calin lay another egg.

When ten minutes have past and the air starts to become frigid, numbing my nose and ears but combating the warmth given off by Calin near my hands, I stand up, stepping back a few feet before kneeling down and placing my hands onto the ground. Calin hisses, pushing for a few seconds before looking over to see what I am doing. The sixth egg has crowned, colored a light orange mixed with sparkling silver and some base green while Calin's folds are spread partially, not as tight as before, having loosened up as well.

The ground rumbles ominously and Calin's eyes go wide, watching as thin, transparent sheets of earth rise up to form a rough enclosure of a house, large enough for Calin and myself to move around in, keeping the cold out and keeping the warmth generated by Calin in. Slumping to the ground on my hands and knees, my breath comes out shakily as I try to maintain myself from passing out. Calin sees my distress and slowly stands up, the current egg sliding back into her vent as it rubs painfully against her sore walls.

Calin walks over, gait steadier but still unsure from the drain in strength from pushing out eggs over long periods of time. She straddles my body, her chest scraping against my back and the scars as she turns around so she is oriented in the direction I am facing. The enclosure I made is big, approximately 25x25 feet, more than enough room for us to walk around. Calin spreads her wings, lowering herself until she covers me, vaginal fluids dripping from her sex as another contraction rolls through her, making her pause to breathe deeply while it pushes the egg out again.

I can feel Calin atop of me, but my mind is fuzzy from the exhaustion of building the enclosure. She is not angry at me, nor is she cross, from the bond we share across our minds; she smothers me in her love and devotion, showing me how much this means to her, thanking me by transferring some of her remaining energy into me. I tense up, afraid she will fade away like the first time, but Calin tells me she has gained much more energy in her time away from me, her body preparing itself for this specific day. It also helped that I had given her something to eat, the energy from the three steaks stored as reserve and emergency, and now was the time to use it.

I smile weakly, knees shaking as my breath slowly steadies and I push up, looking to stand and hug my mate. She backs up, nuzzling the crook of my neck as I turn around and gaze into her eyes, into her soul, into her mind. She reads my every thought and I read hers. Calin moves to where she was, egg jostling near the edge of her folds until a strong contraction comes, causing her to pause and lower her neck to involuntarily push.

Turning around, I dash, or stumble over to my mate, moving her tail away and mashing my tongue against her sex while pressing two fingers against her sore and oversensitive clitoris. Calin grunts, arching her back and instinctively pushing as I provide her with painful pleasure. The egg practically glides out of her vent, copious amounts of vaginal fluids making her passageway slick and slippery from multiple orgasms.

Feeling rather than seeing the prominent bulge around her sex made by the egg, I pull back my head, increasing the pressure and pleasure to her clitoris as Calin roars loudly and pushes hard, forcing the egg out of her vent. Her folds spread wide once more, tinted with dark red as the edges are almost rubbed raw from the shell of the eggs. At the halfway mark, her roar ends as she takes a deep breath, squeezing down hard, baring her teeth and closing her eyes as another contraction passes through her abdomen, preparing another egg against her cervix.

The pressure that had been rapidly building up in her loins explodes; her walls rhythmically contract powerfully as the edges of her sex push the egg out of her vent and into my awaiting hands. Covered in vaginal juices, making the egg extremely slippery, I use a little of my regained energy to increase the friction between my hand and the egg before putting it with the other five. Six down, three to go.

Right now, my passion emerges in full bloom for my mate. My erection had come and gone throughout the day, getting more painful as my senses urged me to take my mate, to claim her, to help her. But now that I can see that Calin will make it, I grab my chance and take off my robes, setting them aside while walking up to her head and grabbing her jaw line before mashing our lips together in a lustful kiss. My bare feet squelch in the soggy ground, an odd yet pleasant feeling all the same.

Calin's eyes go wide, not expecting the sudden show of love, but giving in after a few seconds, putting an arm around my back to hold me close. My member quickly springs to its full length of 6.4 inches, squirting some pre-cum as my lust overtakes me and I back off, staring right into Calin's eyes before moving my hands sensually down her neck. Calin hums at the pleasant feeling, purring loudly as a contraction passes through unnoticed while the egg spreads her folds a little wider.

I move down her body, taking my time to caress every inch of her scales, to feel every pulse of her muscle and every beat of her heart. Our mind is one, and so is our desire, but if I am to bring Calin to her most glorious climax, I will have to build her up to it, to tease her while helping her lay our eggs at the same time. Her wing joints are packed with essential muscle to allow Calin the ability of flight, her chest expanding with each breathe she takes and her legs allowing her to surge forward faster than you could imagine.

As I arrive back at her sex, a particularly strong contraction rips through her body, making Calin grunt and push hard, edging the egg out until it is almost at the halfway point. I immediately resume my administrations to her clitoris and the outsides of her folds, pushing against the edges while holding onto the egg with my thumb and forefinger. While my left hand is aiding in guiding the egg out, my right hand is pleasuring Calin as she bucks her hips against my touch, helping force the egg out faster.

Before I know it, the pressure in Calin's loins becomes too much for her and her vent starts to contract and ripple in time with her heart beat, more vaginal fluids building up behind the egg before it pops out onto my chest. I quickly secure it and bring it to the others, hastily wiping it off so the fluids don't harden and crack the egg before I return to Calin and resume pleasuring her as the next egg had entered into her birth canal the instant the other one left.

Leaving Calin with no time to rest, she takes a few deep breathes before pushing hard again, her wings partially extended and tail flagging from side to side. I hum to her between our bond while flicking her clitoris back and forth, causing Calin to moan and hiss at the wonderful feeling. I know this is not going to be enough, my shaft standing erect below me while there is a copious amount of vaginal fluids on and around Calin's hips and thighs.

There are many ways I could help Calin lay her last two eggs, but seeing as how she needs my comfort right here and now, I decide to go with the direct approach. As another contraction rolls through Calin's abdomen, pushing the eighth egg through her loosed cervix and into her birth, I remove my fingers from her clitoris, quickly giving my erect shaft a few strokes before walking forward and putting my right hand on her hip.

"Lower your hips Calin." I ask in which she spreads her hind legs, arching her back and swishing her tail higher up.

Her sex is now at the perfect height for me to help her; eagerly thrusting forth to plunge my cock within her lightly pulsing vent as the next egg slowly makes its way forward. Her folds part easily, vaginal fluids squirting out to coat my hips as I set a quick pace so Calin can focus on the pleasure and not the pain. I place my hands in the crook of her hips, holding on tight next to her deflated stomach as I can spot the current egg traveling through her vent and the last on resting in her egg chamber.

Calin moans, ear frills flat against her body and teeth clenched as she soon gets lost in the blissful sensations of her mate taking her while she is laying, her sore walls getting rubbed and stroked in just the right way to diminish the pain. Another contraction ripples through Calin's abdomen, far stronger than any previous ones as the egg lurches forward, scraping over her walls roughly, causing Calin to whimper in pain.

Not wanting my mate to feel anything but satisfying pleasure, I speed up, the pressure in my loins reaching a peak where my release would sufficiently coat Calin's vent so that the last two eggs could progress quickly. Calin's own pleasure hits a new level as the duel stimulation from the egg and her mate's member makes her hiss under the feeling, tail swishing to and fro while bucking her hips.

Thirteen minutes go by before the pressure in Calin's loins erupts, forcing the egg forward into my member, making me grunt in discomfort yet undeniably pleasure as I speed up my thrusts, thrusting into Calin's vent hard enough to make her hips shake. Calin roars out as her walls contract powerfully around the egg and my member, squeezing them painfully hard as the egg hits the top of my head and continues over it, further stretching Calin's vent wider than before. I grunt, the pressure in my loins becoming too much as I still my hips while my member grows firm before throbbing and spurting stream after stream of rich hot sperm into my mates vent.

Calin growls in lust, the pressure caused by the egg caught above my member while I discharge into her makes her pleasure soar, her walls clamping down futily to try and expel both objects. A constant stream of vaginal fluids pours out of Calin's vent, causing wet smacks each time my hips contact hers. After a few seconds, her climax induces another earth shattering contraction, pushing the egg up and over my member to poke out at my stomach. Calin shakes uncontrollably, the thousand sensations that her body is sending her is making her walls spasm and ripple around my member and the egg.

The egg steadily glides out, stretching Calin's sex wider than before, making the pressure on my member both discomforting and arousing at the same time. As another contraction passes through her body, I quickly pull out, letting a rush of vaginal fluids and only some of my semen to trickle out, leaving the egg to push forward and slowly exit her vent while Calin trembles. The egg picks up speed and by the time her contraction ends, dropping into my awaiting hands for me to carry to the others.

With one egg to go, Calin pants heavily, chest heaving and legs shaking as her tail and wings droop lower out of exhaustion. Smiling in whole hearted comfort and praise, I walk up to Calin's head and raise her tired neck, forcing her to stare at me while her maw is parted, tongue hanging out with nostrils flared. "You're doing great my love. One more and you're done. I know I had faith in you that you could do it, I never lost hope." I say to her, leaning forward to lay my forehead on the bridge of her nose.

Calin thrums in content as she closes her eyes and pushes her head up against me, tail wagging happily as our minds show each other how much our devotion is real, the love and passion flowing through us to give us both strength for the final stretch. Calin's sex is still gaping open while the last egg pushes up against her loosened cervix with a weak contraction. Calin ignores the slight discomfort and shifting of the egg, perfectly happy to just stay within my embrace for the rest of the night, never letting go.

Some things have to end though as I want to get back to my cabin before Quin Shun comes back, so I walk back around to face her sex as Calin curls her neck to follow me. I place both my hands on her hips, her scales rippling with potent muscle and tissue as my member now lies flaccid with a few strings of combined cum and vaginal fluids hanging from it. Calin smiles at me and I smile back, both acknowledging the best way to finish this as she raises her hips so I do not have to bend down.

With a calming breathe, I trail my hands lovingly down her hind legs, caressing her scales and marveling at her curvy build, mixed with agile grace and powerful muscle until I get to her sex. Calin turns her head around to look straight forward, spreading her hind legs to get comfortable while I slowly, sensually message her outer folds, making Calin moan and flap her wings weakly as her tail curls upon her back.

Just as another contraction comes, this one forcing the last egg almost painlessly through her cervix, I thrust both of my arms into her sex, causing Calin to grunt and arch her back at the sudden, indefinably pleasure. I can feel her powerful walls rippling around my arms, trying to push them out as another contraction comes, the time between them gradually getting closer together. I spread her sex almost as wide as her eggs do, gradually stretching them further apart as the larger part of my arms, and the inability to press them against each other soon stretches them uncomfortably wide.

Calin now taps into her reserve energy, the rejuvenating rush allowing her to breathe steadier and focus on pushing out the last egg. Her strength swells with the surge in renewed adrenaline, Calin pushing with all her might as she bares her teeth and spreads her wings to their full extent, lightly flapping them. Her frills compress along her back as I continue to plunge my arms forward, seeking to grab a hold of and retrieve the last egg to aid Calin in her laying.

The pressure in her loins meanwhile jumps a whole new level of pleasure as she bucks her hips frantically against me, pushing my arms deeper into her vent and closer to the last egg. Her vaginal fluids coat my arm, making them slippery as the indentations within her walls caress my biceps and forearms, trying to push them out as I soon feel the top of the egg, the hard shell bumping against my fingers before stopping. I extend my hands to try and wrap around the egg, making Calin roar as a powerful climax added with a strong contraction aid in pushing the egg further out, the movement of the egg compressing my hands against her walls and around the shell.

I immediately hold onto the egg, or try to as Calin's vaginal fluids make it hard to get a firm grip on the egg. Thinking back to what I did with another egg, I use my energy to increase the friction between my hands and the egg, effectively velcroing them together. Calin grunts as the pressure in her loins builds up again, her walls secreting a constant river of vaginal fluids to help pass the egg. With a heave, I pull back, tensing my legs and using my back to pull the egg out of Calin.

The egg budges, steadily coming out as the surface of the egg rubs up against Calin's walls, making her hiss out in pleasure before contracting her vent around the egg and my arms, halting the progression. From my connection with Calin, I can feel her discomfort at the unusual feeling. I rub my mind against hers, relaxing and calming her, assuring her that it will be over soon enough. Calin briefly opens her eyes again and pants heavily, chest rising and falling as she gathers her breathe to push.

Slowly, she relaxes her vaginal muscles, letting the egg slide forth with the help of my hands. Calin bucks her hips again, on the verge of a powerful climax. Smiling happily, I tug with all my might, using a generous amount of the energy Calin gave me to give her indefinable pleasure. The egg moves, but her rhythmically contracting walls due to her quickly approaching orgasm slow the process, so I stop pulling, twisting to the right before lifting my left leg to press it firmly onto Calin's muscular thigh. The slick mud stuck to the bottom of my foot makes it hard to gain a foot hold, but the roughness of her scales counteracts the slickness of the mud.

All I need is one last push from Calin and I can pull the egg out, but in order to do that, I need her to give it all she has, coupled with a strong contraction and her oncoming orgasm with my pulling to end it. Taking a deep breath, I make sure my foot hold on the back of Calin's scaly thigh is firm before addressing my mate.

"Calin," I call out. "You have to force the strongest contraction you can. Do not be afraid my love, I will give you an ocean of pleasure to sooth you. One last push, that is all it will take, and all this can be over." I ask her, uniting our minds so that I can feel every pulse of muscle within her body, every beat of her heart, the steady breathing of her chest. Calin likewise can feel my love and commitment to her, the trust gained through weeks of passion and lust, all combined in one powerful emotion.

Calin opens her eyes and steadies her wings, curling her neck to look back at me with slightly uncertain eyes. The sudden pain from the first contraction is still with her but has dimmed as time elapsed. "I-I don't know if I can do it Colby," Calin replies hesitantly. "I can feel this one is big."

"Don't worry about the egg or the pain Calin, I am here for you and always will be. Even though these eggs are unfertile, think about the joy and fun we could have when the next time we could be raising hatchlings of our own?" I respond, arms still holding tightly around the egg with my left leg firmly against the back her left thigh, feeling the straining muscle.

Calin nods her head once, smiling in faith that she will concentrate only on me, on our bond of love and passion we share. She straightens her head once more, taking slow, long deep breathes, holding out as a brief contraction passes through her while the moonlight seems to shine even brighter around us. Calin flaps her wings a few times before settling them on her back, her tail holding still along her back.

I thank her with my mind, Calin reciprocating the gesture with pure affection, telling me she would do anything for me. As Calin gathers the rest of her strength, I do the same, building up a good portion of the energy that my mate gave to me, leaving me with just enough so I can have the strength to get her back to the cabin. I tell her to go on three, creating the strongest contraction she could as I filled her with mind blowing pleasure.

Calin huffs a few times in nervousness, shuffling on her forelegs, rebalancing her weight as I slowly count down. "One…two…," Breathes are held. "Three….Push!" I shout, Calin guiding her energy to her abdomen and inducing the strongest contraction she can, rivaling the three most powerful ones since she started to go into labor. Her vent pulses and ripples spasmodically, every second sending waves of pain into her mind as her walls squeeze down hard on the egg and my arms.

As Calin growls in instant pain, I push my energy into her clitoris and vent, simultaneously igniting an earth shattering, body tingling climax that sends Calin to her knees while she roars out loud, spewing fire high into the air, singing some trees but miraculously not setting any trees on fire. While her rear end remains in the air after I triggered her massive climax, breathing now labored, I suck in another breath and pull as hard as I can. With all three actions going on at the same time, progress is made quickly, very quickly. A loud pop is heard as the egg rapidly crests, my hands added stretching Calin's sex wider than before, causing her orgasmic roar to turn into a whimpering growl.

Calin's wings flutter involuntarily while her tail flags insistently from side to side. Every muscle in Calin's body clenches and unclenches spasmodically, mostly centered on her abdomen and vent. The sudden expulsion of the egg sends me stumbling backwards, landing on my back on the partially dried ground. The impact forces the air out of my lungs as I wheeze, holding the silver sparkled egg with maroon stripes and blue swirls.

The area dissolves into quietness; only the labored breathing of Calin on her knees with her rear end in the air, whole body trembling and me on my back trying to get my breath back are the only things that can be heard. Calin's wings droop out of exhaustion, her tail flopping to the ground, partially covering her gaping sex with copious amounts of vaginal fluids around her folds and thighs. Her eyes are half lidded, a serene and peaceful expression laid on her face with maw open to softly pant.

After a few minutes I open my eyes and raise my head to look at the last egg, marveling at its array of color before rolling to my left carefully and stand up. Holding the egg with one hand, I twist my right arm to feel my back, coated in mud and grass. Sighing, I walk towards the pile of eight eggs and place the ninth at the edge, stepping back to gaze on the beautiful collection and assortment of colors held on the shells. If our hatchlings come out to be anything like this, we could make a dragon rainbow.

A low purring and soft growl is heard off to my right, the noise startling me slightly but I instantly relax when I know that it is Calin. Looking over at her, I see her sex covered by her tail, completely smothered by vaginal fluids while her wings rest weakly on the ground. If she even had the strength to lift them, it would leave her weary and panting for breath. The peaceful look on her face brings a smile to me as I walk over to kneel beside her neck, calmly stroking her scales and whispering soothing words of congratulations and praise.

Calin thrums in happiness, tilting her head to look at me, responding in kind by shoving her mind closer to mine. Eventually I get her to sit down, laying on her right side with her head on my lap, purring contently as I rest on her left foreleg while looking up into the night sky. The stars shine brightly, illuminating the forest almost if to guide us home. My hands casually roam over her neck scales while Calin purrs at the touch, our minds still connected, the flow of emotion for each other not diminishing as our love only grows for one another. Her wings rest neatly on her back, assisted by me as she could only lightly raise them before falling back down.

Our eggs lay off to the side a ways, the enclosure I had created letting the heat created by Calin stay within its borders to warm me so I do not freeze. As time passes and the moon steadily rides to the west over the horizon and beyond the forest, my mind wonders, thinking of what I will do now that Calin as laid her first clutch and our feelings are so strong for one another. What will happen when Quin Shun finds out about things? What will he think? Will he continue my training? Or cast me off to live alone, possible without Calin, the dragoness who I love so much?

I just cannot let that happen, my indefinable devotion for her would make me go to mars and back, fight death itself, give my heart to her so I know she lives. The future is a mystery, a maze of possible roads in life, of possible choices to make and the consequences that follow. If I were to leave with Calin and never return, what would happen with the rest of the world? Would they search for me? Would Quin Shun try to find me? I would not let him take my mate away from me. He would need to kill me before that happened, and still I would fight until my last breathe, until my soul disappeared before I gave up hope, but not before then.

The world is certainly a strange place; with many different cultures and nations as well as governments and leaders. If I could bring Calin somewhere else, to the mountains up north or to Canada, would our love still exist through all the obstacles we face? What if she were to be captured? Would I be strong enough to free here? To protect her? Only with my powers as a Protector would I be able to do that, an apprentice at that, but if Quin Shun has taught me one thing in my time in training, is that no one is powerless, unless you believe you are. A regular person could be a national hero if he has the capabilities and hope he can do it.

So many questions, so many answers left unseen. Is it best to wait for them to come to me, or for me to search them out? As long as I am with Calin, my mate that is everything I will ever need to be happy, for there is one thing I will never do to her. I will never hurt her; never make her cry, never abuse her, never humiliate her, and above all, I will always be there for her in her time of need.


End file.
